


life long local foreigner, i

by vichenta



Series: Wherever You Will Be (That's Where I'll Call Home) [The DomesticVerse] (на русском) [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vichenta/pseuds/vichenta
Summary: Артур лениво и расслабленно усмехается, и Имс думает, что, должно быть, именно так люди и справляются с этим, держась друг за друга, когда больше не за что.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [life long local foreigner, i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135913) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



Имс самозабвенно читает украденную копию Нью-Йоркера, когда из коридора доносится хлопок входной двери.

– Сладкий? – зовет Имс, поднимая глаза. – Это ты?

– Нет, – раздаётся резкий ответ. – Это воры.

– О, – отвечает Имс и снова опускает взгляд, – что ж, в таком случае, в спальне есть картина – я уже несколько месяцев прошу Артура сжечь её. Избавишь меня от нее, и я сохраню тебе жизнь, идёт?

– Даже, мать твою, не начинай, – огрызается Артур, врываясь в комнату и швыряя своё пальто на кресло. Он наклоняется, чтобы поставить портфель и начинает развязывать галстук, на ходу скидывая туфли. – Богом клянусь, я…

Имс только смеется, захлопывая журнал. 

– Трудный день, да? 

– Ты и не представляешь насколько, – стонет Артур. И теперь, когда он выпрямился, Имс замечает неровный фингал, украшающий его левый глаз. Имс вскидывает брови. 

– Сладкий, кажется, у тебя что-то на лице…, – начинает он, на что Артур показывает ему средний палец и уносится в спальню. Имс со вздохом поднимается с дивана и идёт к морозилке. 

– Не хочешь поделиться? – кричит он. 

– Хочу пристрелить кого-нибудь, – отвечает Артур, чей голос приглушен рубашкой. – Это считается за «поделиться»? 

– У тебя или у нормальных людей?

– Не думаю, что кто-то смог бы остаться нормальным после сегодняшнего дурдома, – звучит ответ. Имс проглатывает смех – его никогда не перестанут удивлять британские фразочки, проскальзывающие в речи Артура, – он вытаскивает из морозилки упаковку замороженного гороха и захлопывает дверцу. – Я, правда, не думал, что после того, как Кэпплман отказался нам платить, всё может стать ещё хуже. Как выяснилось, я был _чертовски неправ_.

– Кэпплман мудак, – соглашается Имс, заходя в гостиную с упаковкой гороха за спиной. – Но это едва ли твоя вина. 

– Что ж, Кобб с тобой не согласен, – ворчит Артур, появляясь в комнате в боксерах и футболке, которая – Имс более чем уверен – ещё недавно была его. 

– Артур, – зовёт он. 

Артур поворачивается, и с его языка уже готова слететь очередная гадость, когда Имс встречает его на полпути. Подняв руку, он прижимает горох к синяку под глазом и ровным плавным движением ловит Артура за талию и целует, продолжая прижимать к глазу горох.

– Ммммф! – мычит Артур, но уже через секунду отвечает с куда более расслабленным «мммм». Он выдыхает в рот Имса, приоткрывая губы, пальцы сжимают ткань рубашки, и Имс издает довольный звук, коротким движением прижимаясь ближе прежде, чем отстраниться. Его рука, впрочем, так и не покидает талии Артура, а вторая, по-прежнему, удерживает пакет на месте. 

– Давай попробуем ещё раз, ладно? – произносит он с улыбкой. – Привет, сладкий. 

– Привет, – бурчит Артур, уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются. – Извини.

Имс не отвечает, просто ещё раз коротко целует его и опускает пакет с горошком вниз. Глаз Артура местами фиолетовый, только начинает опухать. Имс присвистывает.

– Боже. Не хочешь рассказать, кто тебя так разукрасил? 

– Если ты засмеешься, – сурово говорит Артур, – тебе будет очень больно. Я заставлю тебя скулить, Имс. И это совсем не эвфемизм. 

– Принято, – со всей серьезностью говорит он, на что Артур вздыхает и прикладывает руку к глазу. 

– Какой-то сопляк пытался _спереть мою машину_.

Имс недоуменно моргает. 

– Ты шутишь. 

– Имс, у него был водяной пистолет, покрашенный из баллончика, – стонет Артур. – Он пытался угрожать мне. Покрашенным из баллончика водяным пистолетом. 

– Думаю, мне стоит позвонить ему, – говорит Имс, слегка сдвигая пакет. У Артура вырывается короткое, болезненное шипение. – Мне очень хочется узнать, как он умудрился достать тебя.

– Он ждал за машиной, – мрачно говорит Артур. – Я подумал, что он _потерялся_ , ему было не больше пятнадцати… а затем этот спиногрыз ударил меня и достал свой тупой пистолет. Чёрт, из всех неловких, абсурдных ситуаций…

– Бедняжка, – произносит Имс. Он убирает руку с талии Артура и проводит пальцами по его волосам, игнорируя свирепый взгляд. – Нет-нет, не смотри на меня так, я имел в виду его, сладкий, не тебя. Что ты с ним сделал?

Артур дергает головой. 

– Выбил ему плечо, – признается он. – А потом забрал телефон и поговорил с его родителями. Опустив некоторые детали, конечно. 

– Да ты примерный гражданин, как я погляжу, – отвечает Имс и, наконец, позволяет себе рассмеяться, проводя большим пальцем по щеке Артура. Тот пытается хмуриться, но в итоге, расплывается в улыбке. И пусть он выглядит совершенно нелепо с пакетом на пол-лица, Имс не может удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать его ещё раз, прежде чем сделать шаг назад. – Есть хочешь? 

– Умираю с голоду, – отвечает Артур, перехватывая контроль над ледяной упаковкой. – Я хотел заехать куда-нибудь по дороге, но не знал, сколько у меня времени, прежде чем я лишусь периферийного зрения. Ты уже ел?

– Да, прости. Я сделаю тебе что-нибудь, но только если ты продолжишь держать пакет. В противном случае – ты сам по себе. 

– Идёт, – вздыхает Артур, падая на диван.

– Хочешь чего-то конкретного?

Повисает небольшая пауза, прежде чем Артур отвечает. 

– У нас ещё осталось то тушеное мясо? 

Имс подходит к холодильнику и проверяет. 

\- Немного. Я могу добавить его в пасту. 

– Звучит отлично, – кричит Артур. – Ты забрал почту? 

– На столике, – кричит Имс, ставя кастрюлю с водой на плиту и доставая петрушку из овощного ящика. 

Он слышит, как Артур бормочет «спасибо», слышит тихий шелест бумаги и звук включающегося телевизора. Улыбаясь, Имс разогревает мясо и вываливает его в спагетти, когда те готовы. Всё уже в миске, когда Артур произносит «Вот же блядь». 

Зажав миску в левой руке, Имс возвращается в гостиную. Артур сидит на диване, запрокинув голову на спинку, доверяя гравитации держать пакет у его глаза. Он с нескрываемым раздражением смотрит на нечто, подозрительно напоминающее приглашение на свадьбу.

– Считаю своим долгом напомнить, что в реальном мире ты _не можешь_ испепелять предметы взглядом, – говорит Имс, протягивая ему миску. Артур вскакивает и забирает её, опуская упаковку с горошком и отбрасывая приглашение в сторону. Он набрасывается на ужин так, как будто не ел неделю. – И что случилось на этот раз? 

– Не сейчас, я ем, – всё, что Имс получает в ответ. Так что он пожимает плечами и садится, умыкая пульт, и переключает каналы, пока не натыкается на фильм про Джеймса Бонда.

– Ты ходячий стереотип, – хмыкает Артур, когда поднимает голову, чтобы вздохнуть, и замечает это. – По крайней мере, это Шон Коннери. Кстати, офигенно вкусно. 

– Спасибо, солнце, – рассеянно говорит Имс. Он откидывается на спинку и погружается в сюжет. Через несколько минут Артур молча протягивает ему приглашение и встает, чтобы отнести миску в раковину.

Имс осматривает карточку со всех сторон и вскидывает брови. 

– Твоя сестра выходит замуж.

– Одна из сестёр, – подтверждает Артур, возвращаясь в гостиную. – Я знал, что ни за что на свете не должен был давать им этот адрес.

– Она оставила очень милое примечание, – тянет Имс, рассматривая сделанную от руки приписку. – А я ещё думал, что ты самый жестокий в семье.

Артур тепло смеется. 

– Я же должен был у кого-то учиться.

Он садится и потягивается, прежде чем умоститься на диване, положа голову Имсу на грудь. Имс ловко тянется к пачке гороха, лежащей за Артуром, и снова прикладывает её к его глазу, ухмыляясь и отгоняя руку, когда тот пытается отобрать её. 

– Уж прости мне моё желание видеть тебя зрячим завтра утром, – говорит он, – боюсь, я ничего не могу с собой поделать. 

Артур закатывает свой единственный глаз, но на его губах играет легкая улыбка, так что Имс снова переводит взгляд на приглашение.

– До свадьбы всего две недели. Разве такие штуки не должны приходить заранее?

– Это Рейчел, – мрачно бурчит Артур. – Она знает, что если даст мне больше времени, я найду способ откосить. 

– Ты же не собираешься на полном серьезе пропустить свадьбу своей собственной близняшки? – говорит Имс, хмурясь. – Я ни в коем случае не осуждаю, сладкий, но ты же возненавидишь себя за это. Тебе, _правда_ , нравится Рейчел. 

– Я люблю Рейчел, – буркает Артур. – Само собой я бы пошел. Просто… я бы подкрался через задний ход и загубил бы ей девичник или ещё что-то в этом роде. Не пересекаясь с остальными. А сейчас у меня нет времени планировать. 

Артур напряженно поводит плечами, и Имс со вздохом прижимает свободную ладонь к его спине, массируя, пока не чувствует, что мышцы немного расслабляются.

– Всё не может быть так плохо, – на пробу говорит он.

Артур смеётся сухо и безрадостно.

– Ты не знаешь мою семью.

– Но ты ведь понимаешь, что они знают, где ты живешь? Наверняка, они будут надоедать нам, пока ты не приедешь. 

– Или мы можем переехать, – вздыхает Артур. – Я слышал, Йемен очень красив в это время года. 

– Я могу поехать с тобой, – предлагает Имс после небольшой паузы. Он не до конца уверен, что сказал всё правильно и не нарушил никаких установленных Артуром негласных границ, – которые иногда совершенно _выводят Имса_ _из себя_ – но слова сами вырываются у него. – Я имею в виду – на свадьбу. Не в Йемен. Я однозначно против Йемена. 

Артур резко садится – спина прямая, как палка – и смотрит на него шальным взглядом, хотя стоит признать, безумнее всего выглядит синяк под его глазом. 

– Что значит, ты _можешь_ поехать со мной? – спрашивает он. – Если ты не едешь, я тоже не еду, кто-то же должен удерживать меня от матереубийства… Господи-боже, я хоть раз за весь разговор намекнул, что еду без тебя?

Имс смеется, чувствуя странную легкость в груди. 

– Прости, солнце, – бормочет он. – Просто не хотел давить, вот и всё. 

– Ублюдок, – ворчит Артур, снова опускаясь вниз. – Так запросто кинуть меня на растерзание львам. 

– Исходя из тех немногих разговоров на эту тему, что у нас были, думаю, львы бы были предпочтительнее. 

– Львы – это просто, – соглашается Артур, поворачиваясь к телевизору и позволяя Имсу снова приложить лёд к своему глазу. – Худшее, что они могут сделать со мной – это съесть. С моей же семьёй …всё несколько сложнее. 

 

\---

Дом, в который они приезжают, находится на Остер Бэй, он не маленький и не большой, с облупившейся краской под окном. Имс представлял, его несколько иначе, больше и строже, и когда он говорит об этом Артуру, тот почти смеется. 

– Подожди, пока не увидишь мои детские фотографии, – говорит он, легко улыбаясь. – Сплошь худые коленки и великоватые футболки.

– Ты брешешь, – отвечает Имс, округляя глаза. – Ты вышел из утробы, упакованный в сшитую на заказ распашонку, я точно знаю.

– Будь так добр, никогда не произноси слово «утроба» снова, – морщится Артур, а затем трёт лицо внешней стороной ладони, и от его веселости не остается и следа. – Просто напомню, что мы ещё успеваем в Йемен.

– Не то чтобы я не оценил иронии, солнце, – говорит Имс, – но мы уже приехали. 

– Ладно, – вздыхает Артур. Он поднимает руку, чтобы постучаться, но Имс ловит её, удерживая. Он хочет сказать что-нибудь ободряюще-насмешливое, что-нибудь, что прогонит из плеч Артура это дурацкое напряжение, но когда Артур поворачивается к нему, Имс застывает, пораженный тем, каким внезапно _юным_ он выглядит. 

Он пропускает волосы Артура сквозь пальцы и вместо слов втягивает его в поцелуй, от которого оба забывают о двери. И то, как Артур отвечает – закрывая глаза и слегка мыча в поцелуй, сжимая край Имсовой рубашки – уже говорит о том, как на самом деле он напряжен.

– Всё будет хорошо, – бормочет Имс ему в губы, и Артур стонет и скользит языком ему в рот. И пускай поцелуй выходит немного жёстче, чем нужно, Имс смеется, не разрывая его, и только притягивает Артура ближе за поясницу. 

Артур издает мягкий звук и слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу Имса, свободной рукой обхватывая его за шею и проводя кистью по оставшейся на щеке щетине. Имс на полном серьезе думает вернуться в машину и продолжить расслаблять Артура в более подходящем месте, когда…. 

– Ради всего святого, Артур! – раздаётся женский голос. – Это твой первый визит домой за пять лет и тебе обязательно нужно устроить шоу?

Артур отпрыгивает от Имса, как ошпаренный, мгновенно заливаясь краской. Он в ужасе, и Имсу нестерпимо хочется сделать что-нибудь, чтобы поскорее стереть это выражение с его лица.

Он не знает точно, когда вид совершенно разбитого Артура перестал быть забавным и начал злить. Это одна из тех вещей, о которых он предпочитает не задумываться. 

– Мам, – говорит Артур, – я, ээ… 

– Боюсь, он стал жертвой моего дурного влияния, – мягко вклинивается Имс, улыбаясь ей. – Я уверен, он во всех красках расскажет вам, какой я безнадежный, клинический случай.

– Не то чтобы я пытался отвертеться, но это, _правда,_ так, – бурчит Артур, глядя на Имса со странным выражением на лице. Имс не может разобрать раздражение это или благодарность. 

– Артур не говорил, что приведет друга, – говорит мама Артура, окидывая их невозмутимым взглядом. Артур стонет. 

– Нет, _говорил_ , – настаивает он. – Я сказал вчера тебе, я сказал Рейчел, я говорит об этом ещё неделю назад, и Имс не мой…

– В любом случае, Рейчел мне ничего не сказала, – фыркает мама Артура, пропуская мимо ушей всё остальное. – Но, похоже, теперь уже всё равно ничего не поделаешь. Значит, Имс? 

Имс кивает, протягивая руку. 

– Приятно познакомиться, миссис…

– Просто Шэрон, пожалуйста, – перебивает она, пожимая протянутую руку. – Отбросим формальности. Артур, что случилось с твоим лицом?

Артур посылает Имсу короткий взгляд, в котором явно читается «значит, «уже почти ни капельки не заметно» говоришь? Ну, конечно, мать твою» и вздыхает.

– Пустяки. Какой-то парень пытался украсть мою машину несколько недель назад.

– Вот что значит жить в грязном городе, – ворчит Шэрон. – Я говорила тебе, что на Западном побережье намного лучше, люди здесь куда _разумнее_. 

– Мириады возражений против моих жилищных условий приняты, – говорит Артур. Он уже заметно раздражен и взвинчен так сильно, что Имсу кажется, что он вот-вот выстрелит вверх разжатой пружиной. Ему хочется дотронуться до руки Артура, но он понимает, что сейчас это вряд ли не поможет.

– И когда последний раз ты нормально ел? – продолжает Шэрон, не смущаясь. – Кожа да кости. На тебя больно смотреть. И эта _одежда_ , Артур. Не знаю, почему ты так упрямствуешь в своём желании одеваться, как какая-то суперзвезда. 

Артур сжимает пальцы на переносице. И Имс буквально _слышит_ , как скрипят его зубы. 

– Рейчел здесь?

– Как всегда – сразу к сестре, – вздыхает Шэрон. – Хоть бы раз поинтересовался, как дела у матери. 

– Мы разговаривали _вчера_ , – цедит Артур сквозь зубы, – мы говорили полтора часа, пока я пытался работать…

– Работа прежде семьи, – строго отвечает Шэрон. – Так жить нельзя, Артур. 

– _Ладно_ , – рявкает Артур. – Привет, мам, как ты, рад встрече, Рейчел тут? 

Шэрон молча отворачивается и орёт куда-то вглубь дома: «Рейчел, твой брат приехал!», а затем снова поворачивается к ним, и бросив короткое «надеюсь, теперь ты доволен», гордо удаляется, оставляя их стоять на крыльце вместе с их сумками. 

– _Боже_ , – смаргивая, выдаёт Имс минуту спустя. Артур натянуто улыбается. 

– Я пытался тебя предупредить.

Имс ищет, что сказать, кроме: «Она всегда такая?» – очевидно, да – и «Можно я ударю её?» – очевидно, нет. Он останавливается на «Я начинаю понимать, почему ты так рвался в Йемен», – и получает в награду уже немного более искреннюю улыбку. 

– Ещё не поздно, – говорит Артур, вставая с ним плечом к плечу. – Это даже не обязательно должен быть Йемен. Мы можем поехать в Каир. Я знаю, как ты любишь Каир. 

– Да, но ты терпеть не можешь Каир, – напоминает Имс. 

– Лучше Каир, чем это, – бормочет Артур, а затем замечает появившуюся из-за угла девушку и, искренне улыбнувшись, идёт к ней навстречу, оставляя Имса. – Рейчел!

– _Артур_! – кричит она, сжимая его в объятьях. – Слава богу, я думала, мне придется убивать маму в одиночку. 

Артур смеется. 

– И оставить ту прекрасную штуку, которую я купил тебе в подарок, без хозяйки? Хорошо, что я появился, – он отпускает её и оценивающе оглядывает. – Хорошо выглядишь. 

– Ты едва ли можешь судить, – говорит она, поднимая брови. – Мы не виделись несколько _лет_. 

– Ради всего святого, хотя бы ты не начинай, – стонет Артур со всё той же улыбкой на губах. – Ведь сейчас я здесь.

И она не может удержаться и тоже расплывается в яркой сверкающей улыбке. 

– Да, ты здесь. 

Она настоящая красавица, замечает Имс: с волосами такого же оттенка, что и у Артура, с яркими голубыми глазами. Она лучится светом и добротой – Имс несколько раз разговаривал с ней по телефону и сейчас удивлен тем, как её голос подходит её лицу. Когда она поворачивается к нему, на её губах ухмылка, и Имс замечает, как она похожа на Артура. 

– Артур, – произносит она, – ты говорил мне, что он симпатичный, но не говорил, что _настоящий красавчик_. 

– Прекрати льстить ему, – предупреждает Артур, слегка краснея. – Он и так невыносим. 

– Вряд ли это изменится от количества правды, сказанной вслух, сладкий, – ухмыляется Имс. – Рад наконец-то встретиться, Рейчел.

– Взаимно, мистер Имс, – отвечает она, а потом обнимает и его тоже, тепло и крепко. Когда она отступает назад, то быстро переводит взгляд с одного из них на другого, и её улыбка становится шире. 

– Ты выглядишь счастливым, – наконец, решает она. Румянец Артура становится ощутимо сильнее, он опускает голову, и Имс не может сдержать улыбки. Очевидно, Рейчел этого достаточно. Она снова подходит к ним и начинает суетиться вокруг сумок, а затем проводит их наверх, в комнату, против которой горячо возражает Артур.

– Боже, не могу поверить, что когда-то мне нравилось спать здесь, – бурчит он. Рейчел сокрушенно стонет.

– Даже не начинай. Я пыталась уговорить её позволить вам остановиться в отеле, но она ныла и ныла…

– Я знаю, – вздыхает Артур. – Где все?

– Ханна перешивает своё старое платье подружки невесты…

– Ну, конечно, как же иначе, – закатывает глаза Артур, и Рейчел смеется. 

– Папа забрал Джоша и Эвана и уехал по каким-то поручениям, хотя я думаю, что он просто хотел сбежать от мамы. Не могу его винить, – продолжает она, садясь на кровать. – Сара тоже где-то здесь… Последний раз, когда я её видела, она пыталась уложить детей спать. 

– Господи, я забыл о детях, – говорит Артур, удивленно моргая. – Сколько им сейчас?

– Ноа – четыре, Сэму – два, – отвечает Рейчел, снова закатывая глаза. – Я посылала им на дни рождения подарки от нас обоих, не благодари. 

– Спасибо, – говорит Артур, приземляясь на кровать рядом с ней и откидываясь назад. Имс улыбается им и вопросительно поднимает брови, указывая рукой на комнату, которая, очевидно, раньше была детской Артура. Артур кивает и одобрительно машет рукой. 

Имс уходит исследовать комнату, когда Артур спрашивает: – Что-нибудь изменилось за последние пять лет? 

– Нет, всё, как обычно.

– Значит, такой же грёбаный хаос?

– По большей части, – вздыхает Рейчел. – Эван такой же стрёмный, как и был, если у тебя были какие-то сомнения на его счёт. Они с Ханной присоединились к какому-то религиозному движению, мама _в восторге_. 

– Мне никогда не нравился этот парень, – бурчит Артур. – Кстати говоря, где _твой_ муж?

– Он мне ещё не муж, – радостно возражает Рейчел.

– Гражданский муж, – отвечает Артур, ухмыляясь, за что получает подушкой.

– Майк забирает брата из аэропорта, – говорит она, – скоро будет дома. 

Они завязывают мирный спор о том, как легко Артур мог бы сам забрать брата Майка, если бы Рейчел только попросила, и Имс престаёт обращать на них внимание, оглядываясь по сторонам. Практика сохранения комнат в первозданном виде после того, как дети покинули дом, всегда казалась ему несколько странной, но сейчас он благодарен ей. 

На полках, конечно же, стоят фотографии маленького Артура с худыми коленками в великоватых футболках, и Имс делает мысленную заметку украсть фотографии при первой же возможности. Несколько почетных значков, академические награды, прочая чушь, и…

– Бейсбол, сладкий? – удивленно спрашивает Имс. 

– Что? – переспрашивает Артур, переворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него. Имс держит в руках один из трофеев и улыбается. – А, да. Я был шот-стопом.

– _Прелестно_ , – мурлычет Имс, чем вызывает смех Рейчел. – Чем ещё ты увлекался, когда был маленьким?

– Так, нужно уводить тебя отсюда, – вздыхает Артур, потягивается и встаёт. – Хватит с тебя и того, что ты уже успел разнюхать. 

– Не могу поверить, что ты не врал мне про футболки, – удивляется Имс, когда его выпроваживают из комнаты. – Такое ощущение, что я упустил огромный пласт информации, когда составлял твой психологический портрет. 

– Ты и так уже слишком много знаешь о моей психике, – на удивление искренне говорит Артур. Имс поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Артур наигранно пугается, будто бы сказал то, чего не должен был говорить. Рейчел за его спиной широко улыбается. 

– Ой ли? – легко говорит Имс. Он поднимает руку, чтобы поиграть с воротничком артуровой рубашки, а когда Артур тянется, чтобы оттолкнуть его, ловит его за запястье.

– Да, – подтверждает Артур, слегка краснея, когда понимает, что не отвертится. – А теперь отпусти меня.

– Не понимаю, почему я должен, – выдаёт Имс, проводя большим пальцем по его коже. Артур краснеет чуть сильнее, и…

– _Артур_ , – шипит кто-то, – здесь мои _дети_.

– Боже мой, есть хоть один человек, который не застукает нас сегодня? – вопрошает Артур. Ещё недавно он выглядел спокойнее и счастливее, но сейчас всё напряжение снова возвращается в его плотно сжатые губы. Имс отпускает его, чувствуя себя виноватым. 

– Они не собирались делать ничего такого, Сара, – одергивает Рейчел шипящую женщину – если Имс правильно понял, еще одну сестру Артура. Она ниже и слегка полнее Рейчел, с круглым лицом и тем же самым цветом волос. Она морщится так, будто услышала запах чего-то мерзкого.

– И тебе следовало бы поздороваться, – добавляет Артур строгим голосом. 

– Хорошо, – фыркает Сара. – Привет, Артур. Привет…друг Артура. 

Не то чтобы они с Артуром сбивались с ног в поисках подходящего слова для своих отношений, но в этот момент Имс обнаруживает в себе доселе неведомую ненависть к термину «друг». Тем не менее, он протягивает руку. 

– Я Имс, – говорит он. – Приятно познакомится. 

Сара пожимает его руку, осматривает с головы до ног, но ничего не говорит. И, серьезно, всё это начинает ужасно раздражать Имса, и пускай он знает, когда лучше промолчать, иногда его самоконтроль просто…улетучивается. 

– Вообще-то, – вполне дружелюбно добавляет он, – теперь должна представиться ты. 

– Ты уже слышал моё имя, – говорит Сара, убирая руку. Имс вскидывает брови и стискивает зубы, даже если краем глаза он видит, как вздрагивает Артур. 

– Хмм, – выдавливает он и решает не развивать тему. Вместо этого он поворачивается к Артуру и его взгляд тут же смягчается, потому что _боже_ , он выглядит таким напряженным. Артур встречает его взгляд и мрачнеет, а на его лице появляется странное выражение, что-то среднее между улыбкой и хмуростью. Он поджимает губы. 

Все в нём кричит: «Я говорил тебе, что с ними будет сложно», и Имсу хочется целовать его, пока это выражение не уйдет с его лица, а затем сделать так, чтобы оно больше никогда не возвращалось.

– Это, правда, так необходимо? – спрашивает Артур у Сары, слегка прищуриваясь. 

– Не думаю, что нам с тобой стоит углубляться в то, что действительно _необходимо_ , – говорит она, неотрывно глядя на него. 

– Господи-боже, – огрызается Артур, – мы что, проведем все выходные за этими придирками…

– Знаешь, нам не пришлось бы, если бы ты не…

– Потому что ты сказала это не просто так…

– О, да ладно, Артур, – глумливо усмехается Сара, перебивая его, – не будь такой _сукой_.

Имс знает, что Артура оскорбляли и куда более умело…Имс сам видел. Черт, да _он сам_ называл Артура куда хуже, чем просто «сукой», и получал только быстрый, язвительный ответ. Еще вчера он бы рассмеялся в лицо любому, кто попросил бы его представить мир, в котором _Артура_ можно побить в словесной перепалке.

Это никак не объясняет того, что лицо Артура краснеет, а его рот с секунду беззвучно открывается и закрывается прежде, чем он выдаёт: – Боже. И тебе сходить нахуй, Сара.

Ещё несколько мгновений они смотрят друг на друга, а затем Сара говорит: – Что ж, Рейчел. Это ведь считается за попытку, верно? – и уходит, стуча каблуками по коридору. 

– Не начинай, Имс, – мгновенно реагирует Артур. На что Имс поднимает брови, поворачиваясь к нему. 

– Не _начинать_? – повторяет он. – Сладкий, что за гребанный…

– Мы поссорились, – коротко говорит Артур. – В последний раз, когда я был здесь. Я очень не хочу вдаваться в детали. 

«Сиииильно поссорились», – одними губами произносит за его плечом Рейчел, – «сиииильно»

– Я так и понял, – говорит Имс. – Господи, Артур…

– Серьезно, – вздыхает тот, – не начинай. Я не готов сейчас говорить об этом. Пожалуйста, Имс. 

Имс смотрит на него ещё секунду. Затем медленно кивает, и только после этого Артур позволяет себе глубокий вдох. Имсу _до боли_ хочется дотронуться до него, но он одёргивает себя, соображая, что этот импульс и так принес им сегодня достаточно проблем. 

– Ладно, – говорит Рейчел, – в целом, все прошло нормально.

– Мне нужна сигарета, – бурчит Артур. – Они в твоей сумке или в моей?

– Ни в чьей, – отвечает Имс, вытягивая пачку из заднего кармана и протягивая ему. – Хочешь, что бы я…

– _Нет_ , – рявкает Артур. Удивление, должно быть, отражается на лице Имса, потому что когда их глаза встречаются, Артур хмурится, снова вздыхает и дотрагивается до руки Имса. 

– Чёрт, _прости_ , – говорит он. – Прости, я не хотел… Мне просто нужна минутка, ладно?

– Конечно, солнце, – бормочет Имс. На мгновение Артур сжимает его руку чуть сильнее, и они обмениваются быстрыми улыбками прежде, чем Артур поворачивается к Рейчел. 

– Рэйч, я…

– О, не начинай, не то чтобы я ожидала чего-то другого, – говорит она, закатывая глаза. – Иди, порадуй свой организм никотином, пока ты не полез драться и не сломал кому-нибудь шею.

– Спасибо, – говорит Артур и уходит вниз. Его уход оставляет Имса один на один с Рейчел, которая бросает на него настороженный взгляд. 

– Ты отпустил его, – говорит она, будто проверяя. 

– _Конечно_ , отпустил, – огрызается Имс, наконец, достигнув предела. – Я в состоянии распознать, когда он хочет, чтобы за ним пошли. На самом деле, я бы хотел, чтобы это был один из таких случаев, но это не он, и будь я проклят, если сделаю всё ещё хуже.

Рейчел улыбается ему. 

– Мистер Имс, – говорит она, – я впечатлена. 

– О боже, – отвечает Имс, чувствуя подступающую головную боль, – вы действительно близнецы, да?

\--

В те двадцать минут, что Артур курит – не то чтобы Имс считал – Рейчел показывает ему дом. Он задаёт ей правильные вопросы – как она встретила своего жениха и где ходила в колледж – и дразнит насчет предсвадебного мандража. Ему нравится её компания; она во многом напоминает ему Мол в лучшие её дни, и он с тупой болью в груди гадает, не это ли было причиной, по которой Артур с самого начала так прикипел к Коббам.

– Итак, – наконец говорит она, когда они останавливаются перед крыльцом со стаканами лимонада в руках, – готова поспорить, тебе интересно.

– Ты про Сару? – спрашивает Имс. – Конечно, интересно. Но, если ты не против, я лучше услышу всё от Артура. 

Рейчел подозрительно сощуривается. 

– Либо ты отличный актёр, либо, правда, хороший парень. Честно сказать, я склоняюсь к последнему, но, возможно, я просто выдаю желаемое за действительное. 

– Ну, – решается Имс, – в общем, это не притворство. Хотя я бы не сказал, что я такой уж хороший. Но я стараюсь. Для Артура. 

– Правда? – спрашивает Артур, поднимаясь по подъездной дорожке. Имс удивленно смотрит на него, но затем замечает, что Артур выглядит лучше, снова почти собой. Он дотрагивается до щеки Имса, коротко и легко, и почти улыбается. – Для меня это новость.

– Нет, не новость, – отвечает Имс, расплываясь в ухмылке. Артур ослабил галстук, его пиджак висит у него на руке, рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей… Имс не успевает увидеть больше, потому что солнце уже низко и бьет в глаза, так что приходится поднести к ним руку, чтобы продолжить смотреть.

Имс подносит. Это того стоит.

– Эм, ладно, – говорит Артур, уголок его рта приподнимается. – Прости за то, что наругался на тебя.

– Мы теперь живем во вселенной, где ты извиняешься за то, что ругаешься на меня? – вслух удивляется Имс. – Боже-боже, Нью-Йорк, и правда, волшебное место.

– Заткнись, – говорит Артур, поднятый уголок губ превращается в настоящую улыбку. – Господи, иди в жопу.

– Я не хочу ничего об этом знать, – припечатывает Рейчел, вырывая у Артура смешок. И с минуту всё хорошо, тихо и уютно. 

А потом на подъездную дорожку въезжают две машины, и все летит к чертям. 

Имс встречает Бена, отца Артура (низкого, тихого, искренне обрадованного приездом сына), Джоша и Эвана, мужей сестёр Артура (странных и, как один, совершенных подкаблучников), Майка, жениха Рейчел (широкоплечего мужчину с искренней улыбкой), семью Майка (очевидно, старых друзей семьи Артура), Ханну, третью сестру (почти такую же странную, как её муж), и детей Сары (довольно милых, но очевидно избалованных). 

Так уж сложилось, что Имс знает, когда нужно заткнуться и наблюдать, поэтому большую часть ужина он молчит. Семья Артура _громкая_ , они спорят практически обо всём: о новом религиозном выборе Ханны и галстуке мужа Сары, о том, почему четырёхлетний Ноа отказывается есть курицу. Когда они не спорят, они шутят, рассказывают несвязные анекдоты с абсурдным концом и сыплют укорами, накапливающимися, как снежный ком. Им всем приходится кричать, чтобы быть услышанными. 

И все они откровенно недолюбливают Артура. 

Сначала Имс даже не уверен, что Артур замечает. Он не вздрагивает, когда Ханна начинает говорить о том, каким неуклюжим он был в детстве, когда Сара с пренебрежением проходится по его военной карьере. Его пугает мысль, что Артур мог настолько привыкнуть к этому, что просто не замечает, и когда Шэрон вставляет ремарку о стиле Артура в совершенно несвязанную с этим историю, Имс чувствует, что его терпению приходит конец. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но внезапно рука Артура ложится на его бедро. 

– Не надо, – тихо говорит он, – поверь мне, не надо. 

И то, что Артур не игнорирует, а сознательно выбирает не защищаться, на самом деле, еще хуже, чем мысль о том, что он вовсе не слышит упреков. 

Чтобы хоть как-то заглушить желание убивать, Имс разговаривает с Майком, женихом Рейчел. Насколько понял Имс, они с Рейчел вместе со старшей школы, и иногда во время пауз в разговоре Имс ловит взгляды, которые Майк бросает на неё, как будто он не может поверить своему счастью. В один из таких моментов Имс легонько толкает Артура локтем, показывая ему, и Артур одобрительно кивает, морщинки разбегаются из уголков его глаз. 

– Он тебе нравится, – отмечает Имс, и Артур кивает, слегка улыбаясь.

– Он любит мою сестру, – говорит он, – и я знаю его много лет. Он не перестанет.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я тебя слышу, Артур? – удивленно замечает Майк. Но Артур продолжает, не моргнув и глазом: 

– … _И_ он знает, что я с ним сделаю, если он обидит её. Не так ли, Майк?

– Ты самый пугающий младший брат на свете, – весело соглашается Майк, в один укус доедая последний кусок курицы из своей тарелки. – Я живу в страхе. 

– Две грёбанных минуты, – бурчит Артур. – _Две_. 

– Артур! – кричит Шэрон, прежде чем Имс успевает подколками вытянуть из него настоящую, широкую улыбку. – Ты вообще собираешься помогать нам с уборкой?

– Убей меня, – говорит Артур Имсу, вставая из-за стола. – Пожалуйста, ради всего святого, просто убей.

Он уходит минут на двадцать, а когда возвращается, выглядит совершенно разбитым. Сара уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать очередную колкость, когда Имс решает, что пора бежать. Он оглядывается в поисках мамы Артура и, убедившись, что она достаточно далеко, чтобы не застыдить Артура за что-то ещё, скользит ближе, прижимаясь грудью к знакомому плечу. 

– Сладкий, – говорит он, – ты не покажешь мне дом? Я бы с радостью посмотрел на окрестности.

Сара неодобрительно щурится на ласковое прозвище, но Имс показательно игнорирует её. Артур на секунду вскидывает брови, но потом медленно выдыхает и кивает. 

За его спиной, Рейчел посылает Имсу проницательный взгляд, который, скорее всего, выражает одобрение. Имс не может сказать точно. 

– Восхитительно, – выдаёт он, берет Артура за руку и тянет из-за стола. Артур следует за ним вниз по ступенькам, и к выходу из дома, и вверх по улице. Наконец, Имс останавливается на какой-то детской площадке и отпускает его, без слов протягивая пачку сигарет. 

Артур вытаскивает одну и минут десять молча курит, прислонившись к изгороди. Когда сигарета заканчивается, он вздыхает, крутя в руках испачканный фильтр, и царапает бумагу ногтем большого пальца.

– Я так понимаю, – тихо начинает Имс, – за всем этим стоит какая-то история, да?

Артур делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает, криво улыбаясь. 

– Довольно скучная история.

– Я рискну.

– Просто они…, – Артур вздыхает, проводя рукой по волосам. – Мы с Сарой никогда не ладили, даже когда были детьми.

– Не представляю, почему, – говорит Имс, когда становится ясно, что продолжения не последует. Артур смеется – точнее, это был бы смех, если бы звук не был таким болезненным, почти горьким. 

– Она не всегда была такой, – говорит он. – Просто она никогда не рвалась вперед, а я был единственным мальчиком, и наши родители вроде как… избаловали меня. А потом я разочаровал их, и Сара никогда не перестанет напоминать мне об этом. Как будто я не смирился давным-давно. Знаешь, мама так и не простила меня. За то, что бросил бизнес-школу, за то, что… Я должен был жениться и унаследовать фирму отца, должен был больше быть _рядом_. Она до сих пор говорит мне, что я разбил их сердца.

– Как мило с её стороны, – бормочет Имс. Артур пристально смотрит на него, но во взгляде почти нет привычной вызывающей силы. Артур выглядит просто уставшим.

\- Я не прошу их _обожать_ меня, – говорит он. – Это не будит меня по ночам, ничего такого. И мне, правда, уже всё равно, и было всё равно уже тогда. Мне от них ничего не нужно, но…чёрт, Имс, я не знаю. Просто они хотели, что бы я был одним человеком, а я оказался совершенно другим, вот и всё.

Он вздыхает, запрокидывая голову назад. 

– Последний раз я был дома сразу после того, как Мол…ну, ты знаешь. Я просто…Я всё организовал, привёз Кобба в город, потом увёз обратно. Я понимал, что должен идти за ним, но…Я не знал, вернусь ли когда-нибудь в Штаты снова, не знал, куда ещё пойти, и я подумал, что должен хотя бы попытаться навестить их.

Его губы дергаются, как будто он признает слабость, которую не хотел раскрывать, и Имс _ненавидит_ себя. Потому что он знал, _знал_ , когда проснулся один на утро после смерти Мол, что Артуру нужно, чтобы за ним пошли, и он проехал весь чёртов путь до аэропорта, прежде чем сказать себе, что ведёт себя глупо. « _Не льсти себе_ », – подумал он тогда, и даже когда Артур написал ему в середине ночи, и когда _ответил на звонок_ , он не позволил себе увидеть, что в нём нуждаются, что он должен идти.

Тогда он не знал Артура так хорошо, не понимал, что тот никогда не попросит о том, чего, чёрт возьми, хочет, не послушал свою интуицию, и Артур пришёл сюда, _сюда_ , где с ним обращаются, как с изгоем, где смотрят с разочарованием. 

Имс едва сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться. Чтобы не схватить Артура и не _убежать_.

– Сара была беременна, – продолжает Артур. – Она только узнала и устроила вечеринку: мне тогда нужно было встретиться с Коббом, а она хотела, чтобы я остался. Но я не мог, потому что обещал, и потому что Кобб уже вернулся к работе, и я не мог дать умереть _и ему тоже_ , и, слушай, не хочу вдаваться в подробности, но она сказала, что мне всегда насрать на всех, кроме себя, и я просто…я вышел из себя. Я, правда, не должен был, но…

– Господи, блядь, боже, – шипит Имс в ответ, – конечно, ты должен был. Это самая нелепая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал. 

Артур заторможено моргает, как будто не знает, как реагировать. Затем трясёт головой и говорит: – Я назвал её самовлюбленной предвзятой сукой и сказал, что не остался бы, даже если б мог. Как-то так. Я сказал им всем, что не остался бы, даже если б мог, и с тех пор всё…непросто. 

Теперь Артур уже не крутит в руках – рвёт – сигаретный фильтр на кусочки, клочки картона застревают под его ногтями, никотин остается желтым на пальцах. И Имс больше не видит смысла останавливать себя, как останавливал весь день – он делает шаг вперед, притягивает Артура к себе и обнимает одним ловким движением. 

– Боже, – говорит Артур, стараясь отодвинуться как можно дальше, – Имс, отстань, не будь идиотом.

– Ну уж нет, – отвечает он. – Дело в том, солнце, что я сдерживался, чтобы не покалечить кого-нибудь с того момента, как мы покинули аэропорт, поэтому сейчас просто заткнись и иди ко мне, ладно? Мы же не хотим ещё одной строчки в моём личном деле?

– Какая дурацкая ложь, – бормочет Артур, но перестает сопротивляться и позволяет Имсу сгрести себя в охапку. Через минуту он немного расслабляется и обнимает Имса в ответ, ладони ложатся поверх рубашки. Его голова опускается Имсу на плечо, он делает несколько медленных, будто отмеренных, вздохов. 

– Знаешь, – тихо говорит Имс, – мне очень даже нравится, каким человеком ты оказался. Пусть ты и говнюк.

Артур смеется, но ничего не говорит. Через несколько минут Имс слышит непривычно тихое и неуверенное «спасибо» и не знает, за что его благодарят: за его слова, за объятья, или за что-то большее – за то, что он вообще здесь.

Имс решает, что это неважно. Он обнимает сильнее и _остается_ , массируя ладонью напряженную спину Артура до тех пор, пока солнце окончательно не скрывается за горизонтом.

 

\--

Следующим утром Имс просыпается раньше, чем планировал, и даже не удивляется. Проклиная свою тупую неспособность уснуть в какой-то еще кровати, кроме собственной, он изо всех сил старается не ёрзать слишком сильно, чтобы не разбудить Артура, уснувшего, прижавшись к его боку. 

То, что Артур всё равно просыпается, моргая мутными глазами, только доказывает, как хорошо он знаком с этой имсовой привычкой.

– Боже, Имс, _который час_? – стонет он. Имс хмурится. 

– Шесть тридцать, – признаётся он. – Прости, сладкий. Засыпай обратно. 

– Ты, – воинственно бормочет Артур, но, похоже, забывает оставшуюся часть предложения. – Ненавижу твои грёбанные…штуки…со сном.

– Мои штуки со сном? – повторяет Имс, стараясь не смеяться. 

– Заткнись, – бормочет Артур. На его голове страшный беспорядок, и Имс слегка ерошит его волосы, просто потому что может. – И прекрати это. 

– Серьезно, – мягко говорит Имс, – спи. Я сбегаю в туалет, может быть, возьму газету, и сразу вернусь. 

– Хорошо, – вздыхает Артур, снова закрывая глаза. Имс целует его в скулу, получая в награду слабое «мммм», и аккуратно освобождается. Он идёт в ванную, по-быстрому принимает душ и умыкает с крыльца газету, надеясь, что никто не будет сильно возмущаться, когда обнаружит пропажу. 

К тому моменту, как он возвращается наверх, Артур уже растянулся всю кровать. Имс смеется и осторожно приподнимает его руку, чтобы скользнуть под неё. 

Артур издает что-то среднее между храпом и стоном и переворачивается, устраивая голову на бедре Имса. Привыкший к такому, Имс ловко раскрывает бизнес-сводку одной рукой и зарывается второй в волосы Артура, рассеянно поглаживая его каждые пару минут. 

Когда он дочитывает газету и наполовину разгадывает кроссворд, Артур начинает подавать первые признаки жизни.

– Вашу, блядь, мать, – говорит он. 

Имс, ожидавший случайных ругательств от Артура, чей блестящий мозг ещё только готовиться запуститься, согласно мычит и продолжает думать над пунктом 41 по вертикали. 

– На чём ты застрял? – неожиданно спрашивает Артур, открывая глаза. Имс постукивает ручкой по описанию, и Артур вглядывается в буквы, сонно моргая.

– Мне кажется, это «Лесков», – решает он с зевком. – Через «С», не через «З». 

– Спасибо, солнце, – говорит Имс и вписывает слово. – Можешь ещё поспать, если хочешь. 

– Нет, у нас много дел, – вздыхает Артур, потягиваясь. – Ты украл всю газету или только кроссворд?

– Всю, – отвечает Имс, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять её. Артур садится, удобно опираясь на Имса, и открывает первую страницу. 

Через несколько минут, он наклоняется и рассеянно целует Имса в шею. 

\- С утром.

– И тебя, – говорит Имс, на минуту откладывая кроссворд, чтобы извернуться и поцеловать Артура как следует. Артур легко улыбается ему в губы, теплый и близкий. – Агх, сладкий, твоё дыхание.

– Твоё хуже, – весело хмыкает Артур, подбирая листы. – И это не я проснулся сто лет назад.

– Между прочим, я даже кофе не выпил, – не отрицает Имс. – Ты выглядел, как будто тебе очень нужен сон.

– Я мог бы поспать и без тебя, – замечает Артур. Но он улыбается, одной из тех счастливых придурковатых улыбок, наличие которых упорно отрицает. 

– Но не так хорошо, как со мной, – парирует Имс, снова опуская глаза в кроссворд. 

– Ммм, – безучастно мычит Артур. – Как скажешь, мистер Имс.

И Имс целует его снова, просто потому что не может устоять, когда волосы Артура так торчат во все стороны, а губы всё еще податливые со сна, когда он давит зевоту, тихо вздыхая в ладонь. Имс не может не целовать его, потому что бывают дни, когда он думает, что Артур проекция, дни, когда он не уверен, что это вообще может быть реальностью. Артур поворачивается в его руках, приоткрывает рот, выпуская волну скверного-прескверного дыхания, и зевает _снова_ , ни капли не смущенный тем, что посасывает нижнюю губу Имса.

– Ты совершенно _очаровательный_ по утрам, – говорит Имс, но его голосу явно недостаёт насмешки, потому что он думал об этом миллион раз и сейчас, кажется, пришло время сказать. 

Артур, конечно же, бьет его, но совсем не сильно.

\--

Они проводят всё утро дома, выполняя мелкие поручения, и в целом пытаясь быть полезными. Но как бы Имс ни старался, его взгляд всё равно то и дело возвращается к Артуру, потому что едва ли кому-то ещё доводилось видеть его в джинсах и свитере.

Иногда Артур ловит его и хмурится, стараясь отвернуться раньше, чем Имс заметит его улыбку. Но Имс всё равно замечает. 

Ему странно видеть Артура таким: окруженным людьми, которые говорят и выглядят, почти как он. Видеть, как, несмотря на всё напряжение, рядом с ними Артур по привычке начинает вести себя, как раньше. Потому что в этом доме явно любят друг друга – за всеми придирками и разладами, за напряженной линией артуровых плеч. И, видимо, сам того не замечая, Артур вливается в эту полузабытую рутину, которая когда-то была его жизнью. 

Имс видит это в его невольной улыбке в ответ на мамино «милый», даже если за этим обычно следуют жалобы и критика. В том, как его руки сами тянутся к посудомоечной машине, стоит ей запищать. В едва различимом бруклинском акценте Шэрон, который то и дело поскальзывается в его словах, заставляя морщиться.

Взгляд Имса цепляется за одну из фотографий Артура с Бар-мицвы, стоящую в рамочке посередине книжной полки, и он зависает. Артуру тринадцать, он ужасно нескладный, в какой-то ритуальной накидке (Артур удивительно неохотно объясняет еврейские традиции, но Имс предпочитает узнавать от него, а не от гугла), и у него брекеты. _Брекеты_. И зверское акне.

Это самая очаровательная вещь, которую Имс когда-либо видел.

– Смотрите _, кто_ здесь, – говорит он прежде, чем успевает одернуть себя.

Артур поднимает глаза от кувертных карточек и издаёт полузадушенный стон, но слишком поздно – Шэрон достаёт с полки альбом с фотографиями раньше, чем у Артура появляется шанс что-то сделать.

Она показывает Имсу оставшиеся фото с Бар-мицвы и другие, игнорируя все протесты со стороны Артура. На фотографиях Артур в три года с ореховым маслом, размазанным по лицу, и Артур в шестнадцать с водительскими правами, сжатыми в поднятой руке, улыбающийся во все тридцать два. Артур в разных хэллоуиновских костюмах, и Артур, весело играющий со своими сёстрами – со всеми ними. 

Шэрон выглядит гордой, показывая фотографии, а ещё задумчивой и немного грустной. Имс даже думает, что если бы не её напряженные отношения с сыном, она бы понравилась ему.

Само собой в альбоме оказываются фотографии, которые заставляют дрогнуть и его сердце. Артур с военной стрижкой, выглядящий несчастным, и Артур на каких-то семейных праздниках, хмуро стоящий в стороне. Шэрон быстро пролистывает их и закрывает альбом. После этого Артур тут же отворачивается, и Имс не успевает разглядеть выражение его лица или вставить хоть слово.

Он рассеянно гадает, каково бы было знать того юного Артура – простого и счастливого, не обремененного весом собственных ожиданий, – а затем понимает, что в каком-то смысле, он уже знает. Он думает об Артуре по утрам и об Артуре поздней ночью, об Артуре, льнущем к нему, когда ему паршиво, и Артуре, звонящем с другого конца света, упорно бегущем от слов «я скучаю».

Внезапно Имс застывает, шокированный, удивленный и почему-то… _гордый Артуром_. И он, правда, не может ничего с собой поделать.

– Это было _потрясающе_ , – говорит он, потому что должен сказать хоть что-то. Шэрон расплывается в улыбке, и что-то в этой улыбке цепляет Имса, будто бы так Шэрон предлагает ему немного прощения за то, что он не тот, кого она хотела для своего сына. 

– Для вас – может быть, – говорит Артур, возвращаясь с кухни с наполовину съеденным рулетом в руке. Имс знает, что Артур хотел, чтобы это прозвучало легко, но Шэрон сразу же перестаёт улыбаться. Она встаёт и вылетает из комнаты. 

– Господи, – вздыхает Артур, отдавая рулет Имсу и проводя рукой по лицу. – Всё время забываю, что она не понимает сарказм. 

– Не твоя вина, – говорит Имс, на что Артур только поводит плечами.

– Слушай, мне нужно купить Рейчел подарок, – говорит он. – Хочешь со мной?

– Нет, хочу остаться здесь один, – закатывает глаза Имс. – Но я думал, ты уже…

– А, да. Я перебронировал их места в самолете на бизнес-класс и номер в отеле на люкс, – говорит Артур, забирая рулет обратно и закидывая в рот последний кусочек. – Но это всё на медовый месяц. Я хочу купить что-нибудь материальное на саму свадьбу, иначе будет не то.

– А..., – потерянно произносит Имс. Ему никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с семейной политикой – в его доме жарким боям предпочитали холодную войну, но он понимает. Или, по крайней мере, пытается.

– К тому же, – добавляет Артур, – я хочу убраться отсюда, – и это Имс понимает намного лучше.

Он выходит вслед за Артуром к машине и уступает ему водительское сидение, потому что знает – ничто так не успокаивает Артура, как превышение скорости. Они едут где-то пятнадцать минут, когда Артур вдруг ругается и резко перестраивается влево, сворачивая на маленькую улочку.

Через минуту он выруливает на парковку перед чем-то напоминающим заброшенное офисное здание, разворачивает машину и глушит мотор.

– Интересный магазин, – комментирует Имс, оглядываясь вокруг. Артур теребит рукав, смотрит в окно, и на руль, и _куда угодно_ , только не на Имса.

– Слушай, – говорит он, – я просто.…Всё это так нервно, понимаешь? И я вроде как подумал, что мы могли бы…

– О, – произносит Имс, до которого, наконец, доходит, в чём дело. Он кладет руку Артуру на загривок и притягивает его к себе, приподнимая лицо. На щеках Артура легкий румянец, хотя сам он ни за что этого не признает, и его рука всё ещё сжимает рукав.

– Тогда иди сюда, – выдыхает Имс и целует его.

Артур стонет в поцелуй, перебирается через коробку передач, не разрывая контакт, и кладет ладони Имсу на плечи. Руки Имса ложатся на его бёдра, оглаживая стройные и сильные ноги, ткань дорогих джинсов трёт шершавым пальцы. Рука скользит Артуру под пояс и сжимает его задницу, на что тот довольно ёрзает, раздвигая ноги шире одним уверенным движением.

– Боже, – шепчет Имс, – а я-то думал, что мы будет жить без этого все выходные.

– То, что я не хочу трахаться в родительском доме, не значит, что у меня нет потребностей, Имс, – отвечает Артур, наклоняясь ниже и проходясь зубами по мочке его уха. Имс шипит и сильнее сжимает в руке его ягодицу, чувствуя, как дрожь пробегает по спине, оставаясь приятной тяжестью в паху.

– Не должен был недооценивать тебя, – соглашается он, слегка задыхаясь. – Но кажется, нам понадобится немного больше места, сладкий.

– Заднее сидение, – командует Артур, уже открывая дверь. – Заднее сидение, живо.

– С радостью, – отзывается Имс.

Он выходит следом за Артуром и открывает для него заднюю дверь, на что тот предсказуемо закатывает глаза, и Имс с ухмылкой толкает его внутрь немного сильнее, чем нужно. Артур слегка пошатывается от неожиданности и приземляется спиной на кожаное сиденье, а Имс благодарит всех богов, которых только может вспомнить, за решение взять седан вместо купе.

– Да иди ты…, – говорит Артур, ухмыляясь, и впервые за все эти дни он выглядит совсем собой.

– Ммм, а это идея, – мурчит Имс, забирается внутрь и захлопывает за собой дверь. Он нависает над Артуром, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и припадает к его шее.

– Боже, – выдыхает Артур, – не смей оставлять… не верю, что прошу тебя не _оставлять мне засосы_ на заднем сидении грёбанной машины. Я как будто снова в старшей школе…

– И с кем же ты делал это в старшей школе? – спрашивает Имс, подтрунивая.

– Ты _не можешь_ ревновать к моим парням из старшей школы, – смеется Артур.

– Парням? – переспрашивает Имс, выделяя множественное число.

– Это просто…совершенно нелогично.

И Имс не ревнует, не совсем. Может быть, это нелогично, и глупо, и совсем не похоже на него, но он совершенно не сомневается в Артуре, не теперь. Но когда Артур смеётся под ним, постепенно освобождаясь от ужасного напряжения, сковавшего его плечи, Имс просто не видит причин не напомнить ему, почему он, Имс, лучший его вариант.

– Что ж, – говорит он, – ладно. Позволь мне показать, насколько я круче всех твоих мальчишечьих завоеваний.

– Я бы посмотрел на это, – стонет Артур, продолжая упорствовать просто из чувства противоречия. Имс приподнимается на локтях и хищно смотрит на него, ухмыляясь. В глазах Артура горит вызов, яркий и притягательный, а Имс никогда не мог устоять перед вызовом.

– Отлично, – говорит он.

А затем накрывает ширинку Артура рукой, тянет собачку вниз и срывает с него джинсы, швыряя их куда-то на переднее сидение. Он стягивает с Артура трусы, освобождая его член, и о, у Артура уже стоит. Имс проводит подушечкой большого пальца вверх по его члену, вырывая у Артура длинный, низкий вздох.

– И это всё, на что ты способен? – спрашивает он, выгибая бровь.

– О, едва ли, – смеется Имс и опускается ниже.

Одна из лучших вещей в Артуре – это то, какой он чертовски _нетерпеливый_ , и как много из того, что говорит его тело, он никогда не произнесёт вслух. Он закидывает ноги Имсу на плечи и слегка подаётся бедрами вперед, поднося член ближе к его рту, и Имсу почти смешно от того, насколько он заблуждается в своих ожиданиях.

– Ну уж нет, сладкий, – шепчет Имс, щекоча дыханием кожу его бедра. – В конце концов, я тут доказываю, какой я незаменимый, а _это_ далеко не предел моей креативности.

Он опускает голову ниже и ниже, пока не доходит до задницы. В предвкушении Артур издает короткий полувсхлип, который совершенно _блекнет_ в сравнениис длинным протяжным стоном, который вырывается у него, когда Имс погружает свой язык внутрь, лаская его анус широкими движениями языка.

– Черт, – выдыхает Артур, – ох, блядь, Имс…

– Шшш, – он толкается глубже, работая языком внутри задницы Артура, чьё тело содрогается от дрожи. Имс поднимает руки, разводит его бедра чуть шире на своих плечах и мычит, взрываясь горячим дыханием внутри. Он вынимает язык и прерывисто ведёт им по краю входа Артура, и Артур _скулит_ , выгибаясь под ним, чтобы прижиматься плотнее.

– Имс, Имс, ебаный в рот, о, боже, Имс, – стонет он, – о, черт, так хорошо…

– Неужели? – осведомляется Имс, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы говорить. Но даже так, даже просто его дыхание заставляет Артура дрожать. Имс ухмыляется. 

– Боже, да, просто…Почему ты остановился, черт, возьми, не останавливайся…

– Ты уже готов признать, что я лучший? – спрашивает Имс, прижимаясь поцелуем к его коже. Он слегка вонзается в неё зубам, и бедра Артура смыкаются над ним.

– Это не…это не какое-то грёбанное…

– Так, значит, это «нет», – шепчет Имс, слишком увлеченный своим занятием, чтобы заставить голос звучать разочарованно. – Думаю мне просто нужно стараться чуть-чуть сильнее, чтобы у тебя не осталось сомнений. 

Он снова склоняет голову, и на этот раз его движения более тщательные, более точные, и Артур тянет руку к его волосам, чтобы сжать их в кулаке. Он сжимает так крепко, что его костяшки наверняка побелели, и если он начнёт тянуть ещё сильнее…Имс думает, что останется без волос, к тому времени, как закончит, но это того стоит. Потому что когда он закончит, Артур будет лежать под ним совершенно без сил; он будет расслаблен так, как никогда в своей жизни.

– Ты не сможешь даже ходить, – шипит он, не уверенный, что Артур вообще его слышит. – Даже ходить, Артур.

– Господи, да, – хрипит Артур, – Мать твою, Имс, _да_.

Имс не отвечает, просто снова скользит языком внутрь, поднимает руку и вслепую ведёт ей вверх, пока пальцы не находят рот Артура. Артур ни секунды не колеблется, прежде чем вобрать их в рот, мокро облизывая. 

И уже от этого член Имса дергается и твердеет так, что на секунду белая пелена застилает глаза.

– Прекрасно, – шепчет он, вынимая пальцы, – о, сладкий, я так ценю твои старания, правда, так ценю, – и отстраняется от входа Артура, чтобы тут же прижать к нему два пальца. Прежде чем Артур успевает среагировать, Имс накрывает ртом его член, втягивает щеки и жестко отсасывает, разводя пальцы в его заднице. 

Артур издаёт короткий вскрик и выгибается дугой – его ноги по-прежнему на плечах Имса, а кожаные сидения почти не касаются кожи. 

– О, боже, Имс, что…что ты, блядь, делаешь, о чёрт, чёрт, _чёрт_ …

Имс прикидывает, что у него ещё есть минутка, прежде чем Артур кончит под его ласками, и решает воспользоваться ей на полную: обводит сочащуюся головку языком и вводит в Артура третий палец, просто чтобы почувствовать дрожь чужого тела. С губ Артура по-прежнему срываются судорожные проклятья, обрывки фраз, которые он не в силах закончить, он шепчет _имя_ Имса, и от этого у Имса стоит так, будто это последний стояк в его жизни.

– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я…, – частит Артур, – ты... господи боже, Имс, как, как, чёрт возьми, я должен…

– Прости, солнце, – извиняется Имс, совершенно не раскаиваясь. Он отстраняется и широко ухмыляется, по-прежнему не вынимая пальцев из Артура, который неотрывно смотрит на его рот.

– Ты, – выдавливает он, – ты слегка…

– Почему бы тебе не помочь мне с этим, – воркует Имс, вынимая пальцы, и вдруг чувствует, как ноги Артура соскальзывают с его плеч. В следующее мгновение горячие губы накрывают его собственные. В их поцелуе жестокость и страсть, рука Имса скользит под свитер Артура, и он чувствует, как Артур дрожит от желания. 

– Имс, – почти плачет он, – Имс, господи боже, ты не можешь просто…я, блядь, умру, я…

– Давай-ка снимем это, – шепчет Имс, слова превращаются в неясную кашу, потому что, по правде говоря, его собственный самоконтроль тоже летит к чертям от того, какой Артур _безумно красивый_ сейчас: в поту с расширенными зрачками, совершенно расхристанный. Имс хватается за воротник его свитера и стягивает его через голову, наклоняется, чтобы дотронуться зубами до сосков, наплевав на то, что сам Артур тянется к его собственной рубашке. Имс быстро стряхивает её, и не останавливается, даже если хватка Артура на его плечах обещает оставить синяки.

– Нннх, – хрипит Артур, когда язык Имса проходится по чувствительной коже. – Ебаный, блядь, в рот.

– Ты готов?.. – спрашивает Имс, ухмыляясь Артуру, чей сосок сейчас пойман между его зубами. Артур опускает на него взгляд.

– Что за _чёрт_ , – спрашивает он, его голос дрожит, – конечно, я…конечно, я, блядь, _готов_ , что ты…

– …готов признать, что я лучше всех, кто у тебя когда-либо был? – рычит Имс. Он отстраняется и быстрым движением переворачивает Артура на живот, чтобы снова начать вылизывать вход. – Готов признать, что никто _никогда_ …

– Прекрати играть со мной и – ох – трахни меня, Имс! Твою мать, заткнись и _трахни_ меня, – упрямствует Артур, его лицо вжато в гладкую кожу сидения.

\- Нет, пока ты не скажешь, – шепчет Имс. – Не трахну, пока не услышу, как ты признаёшь это…

– _Чёрт с тобой_ , – выплевывает Артур, – ты лучший. Ты, блядь, лучший, никто никогда даже близко не был так хорош, Имс. А теперь не мог бы ты, _пожалуйста, трахнуть меня._

И на секунду Имс застывает, от потрясения просто неспособный выполнить просьбу. Он знал, что хочет услышать, и не сомневался, что сможет добиться этих слов, но слышать такое вживую это…

– О, Артур, – шепчет он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его в лопатку.

– Не распускай слюни, ты, гандон, – выдыхает Артур. – Боже, это может подождать, я сейчас, блядь, _взорвусь_ …

– Ладно-ладно, – соглашается Имс, – шшш, ладно.

Он расстёгивает свою ширинку и вынимает уже готовый, сочащийся смазкой член. В его кошельке есть презерватив, и Имс разрывает упаковку, быстро раскатывая презерватив по члену. Артур растянут так хорошо, что легко принимает его – только быстро и рвано дышит, когда Имс дразняще медленно входит на всю длину.

– _Ублюдок_ , – выдавливает из себя Артур, – сильнее! _Сейчас_ , Имс, чёрт тебя побери, прямо, блядь, сейчас…

– Так? – спрашивает Имс, проходясь членом по простате. Артур стонет и отрывисто дергается, сжимая пальцы.

– Да-да, о боже…

– Потому что никто больше не знает, что ты любишь, да, Артур? – шепчет Имс, наклоняясь к самому его уху. Он опирается на руку, чтобы не упасть, запертый между плечом Артура и спинкой заднего кресла. Пока он говорит, Артур придвигается ближе и кусает его запястье, и Имс вздрагивает, склоняясь еще ниже.

– Потому что кто, блядь, ещё заставлял тебя молить о трахе на заднем сиденье, кто ещё слышал, как _грязно_ ты стонешь….

– Я, чёрт возьми…..понял тебя, – выдавливает Артур.

– Но тебе нравится слышать это, не так ли, – выдыхает Имс ему в ухо, нещадно толкаясь в него. Он опускает руку ниже, обхватывает член Артура и _дрочит ему_. – Тебе нравится слушать, потому что у меня никогда не было такого до тебя, Артур, я, блядь, помешан на тебе, и ты обожаешь слушать, как я, мать твою, говорю это…

– _Да_ , – стонет Артур, – да, боже, да, блядь…блядьблядьблядь _Имс_...

И внезапно Имс не может кончить так. Не может сделать последние несколько толчков в артурову задницу без того, что бы просто, чёрт возьми, _видеть_ его. Он выходит из Артура, а когда тот скулит от потери, успокаивающе проводит большим пальцем вдоль его позвоночника. 

– Тише, сладкий, – говорит он намного мягче, чем раньше, – шшш, просто перевернись для меня, вот так.

Артур смотрит несколько секунд на него, но просто не находит в себе сил жаловаться, поэтому позволяет Имсу перевернуть себя и снова скользнуть внутрь. Артур расхристанный и дрожащий, его волосы растрепаны, а на животе и бедрах капли смазки. Имс скользит рукой ему под спину и тянет на себя, пока оба не садятся. Из-за смены позиций Артур стонет и роняет голову Имсу на плечо, судорожно вдыхая, когда Имс снова оказывается в нём. Он слегка приподнимается на члене Имса, а затем кончает, забрызгивая спермой весь живот, кусает Имса за плечо и _скулит_. 

Сам Имс толкается в него ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, и тоже кончает, чувствуя, как сжимается вокруг него растраханная, как ей и полагается, задница Артура. Он издаёт горловой стон и сжимает Артура сильнее, замирая. Через какое-то время он приходит в себя, моргая и заново вспоминая, как дышать.  
Голый дрожащий Артур сидит у него на коленях, обхватив ногами за талию, уткнувшись лицом в шею. Имс выскальзывает из него с едва слышным хлюпом, но не тревожит, просто медленно и мягко гладит по спине.

– Твою мать, Имс, – говорит Артур. – Ёб твою мать, _что это было_?

– Просто подумал, что ты хочешь выпустить пар, – негромко говорит Имс. – Готов поспорить, тебе уже лучше, мм?

– О, да, – бормочет Артур ему в шею. – Но, чёрт возьми, ты просто… _извращенец_ , вот кто.

– За это ты меня и любишь, – соглашается Имс и снова проводит рукой по спине Артура, на что тот обнимает его крепче, сильнее вжимается в шею и вздыхает.

Какое-то время они просто сидят, молча соприкасаясь телами. После недавних ласк тело Артура всё еще слишком чувствительное, а дыхание сбитое, и Имс целует его в плечо, в ухо, в шею – всюду, куда может дотянуться. Артур выглядит так, будто не сможет пошевелить и пальцем, но всё же поднимает руку, лениво массируя шею Имса.

\- Так, – наконец, выдыхает он, скорее, для себя, чем для Имса. – Нам нужно…нам нужно привести себя в порядок, и у нас есть…

– Заткнись, – легко отвечает Имс. Он прижимается к губам Артура в ленивом поцелуе и выдыхает, когда они приоткрываются, и Артур возвращает ласку. – У нас ведь есть ещё минутка, правда?

– Вообще-то, нет, – хрипло отвечает Артур, но не отстраняется, и какое-то время они просто утомленно целуются на заднем сидении. 

Но всё хорошее рано или поздно кончается, так что вскоре Артур отстраняется, закатывая глаза на протестующее мычание. В его взгляде по-прежнему читается нежность. Он вытирает сперму с живота Имса майкой, которую теперь придется выбросить, и позволяет ему несколько раз пройтись рукой по своим волосам, приводя их в некое подобие порядка.

Они всё же идут в магазин, где Артур неторопливо скользит между стеллажами, выбирая для Рейчел вазу из выдувного стекла. Он улыбается, когда Имс слегка задевает его, и подается навстречу прикосновению, а адское напряжение, которое успел возненавидеть Имс, не возвращается в его плечи даже по дороге в родительский дом.

Перед предсвадебным ужином Артур переодевается в костюм и чуть насмешливо пилит Имса по поводу его собственной одежды, и, господи, он… кажется, ему _лучше_.

А потом они входят в банкетный зал, где семья Артура без труда сводит все старания Имса на «нет».

\---

– Тебе не понравится, – предупреждает Артур, когда Имс берёт с подноса бокал вина. – Поверь мне.

– Это же вино, Артур, – говорит Имс, делая глоток, – оно не может быть таким уж плохи… о, _боже,_ это отвратительно.

Отвращение на его лице настолько очевидно, что Артур не может сдержать смех. Имс смотрит на бокал, как на предателя.

– _Что это_? – спрашивает он. – Агхр, это как водка, смешанная с виноградным соком, только в сто раз хуже. Почему люди вообще называют это вином?….

– Не капризничай, – цыкает Артур, забирая у него бокал. – Это Манишвитц. Оно _кошерное_.

И затем, просто потому что он ублюдок, Артур ухмыляется и осушает бокал одним большим глотком. 

– Как ты _вообще_ можешь это пить? – в ужасе говорит Имс, пораженный до глубины души. Артур пожимает плечами. 

– Годы практики? – предполагает он. – Я пил его каждые каникулы с тех пор, как мне исполнилось тринадцать. Ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает.

– Уверяю тебя – нет, – говорит Имс. Артур снова наполняет бокал и, приподняв брови, делает ещё один глоток, на этот раз гораздо меньше предыдущего. – Я не буду целовать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не прополощешь рот, сладкий. Говорю просто на всякий случай. 

– Врун, – констатирует Артур, наклоняясь ближе. – Если бы я прямо сейчас захотел поцеловать тебя, то ты бы, чёрт возьми, позволил мне.

– Нет. Пока твой рот на вкус, как вино – ни за что, – мягко упрямствует Имс, впрочем, он тут же наклоняет голову и придвигается совсем близко…

– Как жаль, что здесь моя семья, – говорит Артур ему в губы и мгновенно отстраняется, как будто ничего не было. Имс удивленно моргает и пялится на него, потому что хочет запомнить это самодовольное выражение лица. Оно определенно стоит того.

– Ты совершенно невыносим.

– Нет, – поправляет Артур, – ты снова всё перепутал, это ты невыносимый.

Имс не отвечает, просто приподнимает брови и по пути к столу больно задевает Артура плечом. К его ужасу из всех гостей вино не нравится только ему; остальные, в том числе и Артур, пьют его в огромных количествах, так легко, будто это вода. После шестого выпитого Артуром бокала Имс протягивает руку и вынимает из его кармана ключи от машины. Он не хочет давать Артуру шанса возразить, но тот, кажется, даже не замечает пропажи. И это самый верный признак того, что он на полпути к тому, чтобы надраться.

Он снова напряжен, но улыбка не сходит с его губ, он шутит и каждые пару минут легко проводит пальцами по ноге Имса. Имс думает: мы справимся. Имс думает: слава богу, я нашел способ. 

Ему не следовало ослаблять бдительность, теша себя надеждой на благополучный исход.

Шэрон рассказывает историю о какой-то паре из Флориды, с которой они познакомились в отпуске, когда всё летит к чёрту. Она, Шэрон, очень пьяна – они все очень пьяны. Имс давно потерял счёт бокалам, которые осушил Артур. Благодаря своевременным уточнениям Бена, Имс понимает, что суть истории заключается в том, что ту пару обманули с арендной платой, и Имс не уверен, к чему Шэрон ведёт, пока она не смеётся.

– …и я сказала Бену: «слава богу, мы купили квартиру, пока у нас был шанс», – заканчивает она под веселый смех остальных.

Артур поднимает брови: – Я не знал, что вы, ребята, купили квартиру.

В его голосе нет ни капли претензии, просто констатация факта, но стоит словам вырываться, как он болезненно морщится. Имс ещё не знает причины, но уже ненавидит это выражение лица. Впрочем, он быстро всё понимает, когда Сара перестает улыбаться.

– Ты бы знал, если бы хоть иногда звонил ей, – бросает она, холодно глядя на Артура.

– Хватит, Сара, это их с мамой дело, – перебивает Рейчел, с беспокойством глядя на семью.

– Не буду отрицать, – Шэрон поднимает бокал, чтобы сделать глоток, – в её словах есть доля истины.

– О боже, – Артур смыкает пальцы на переносице, – мы же не будет начинать снова, правда?

– Ты это начал, – выплёвывает Сара, прищуриваясь.

– Нам что по _пять лет_? – огрызается Артур. Он допивает вино и наполняет бокал заново. Сара закатывает глаза, на что Артур делает ещё один долгий глоток.

– Мама купила квартиру, когда? Года три назад? – говорит Ханна, и Имс не может понять звучит ли в её голосе забота или осуждение, потому что Ханна очень странная. – Точно, три года назад. Ноа тогда ещё не родился.

– _Боже_ , – перебивает Артур, – я звоню гораздо чаще, чем раз в _три года_.

– А иногда кажется по-другому, – буркает Шэрон. Артур поворачивается и неверяще смотрит на неё, но она только поднимает брови. – Что, Артур? Перестань. Ни для кого не секрет, что ты не любишь разговаривать со мной.

Артур так напряжен, что реши Имс ударить его – наверняка, сломал бы руку о каменную спину. Ему хочется послать всё к чертям, хочется выхватить пистолет, но он знает, что это не поможет. Так что он наклоняется чуть ближе и кладет руку Артуру на плечо. 

– Сладкий…, – начинает он. Он хочет сказать «хватит, давай просто уйдем, не мучай себя», но Артуру похоже принимает его слова за снисхождение и жалость, и, не глядя, стряхивает его руку с плеча.

– Это семейное, Имс, отъебись, – рычит он. И пускай Имс знает, что Артур вовсе не имел это в виду, что это всё плоды дурной атмосферы, на минуту его будто парализует, и этого оказывается достаточно – он не успевает закончить мысль вовремя.

– Я просто не думала, что тебе интересно, милый, – продолжает Шэрон, замкнувшись в собственной оскорбленной гордости. – Если бы я знала, я бы сказала. 

– Это нечестно, – говорит Артур, – ты знаешь, что это нечестно…

– А знаешь, что ещё нечестно? Нечестно, что я кормила и растила тебя, а ты не можешь даже просто немного побыть с нами…

– У меня важная работа! – перебивает Артур. – И я живу на противоположном конце гребанной страны и…Боже, это ужин Рейчел, мы не станем играть в эту игру…

– Мы всегда играем в эту игру, когда ты в городе, Артур, – резко говорит Сара. – Ты заварил эту кашу, так что теперь не смей уходить от ответа.

– Чёрт возьми, _что это значит_ , Сара…

– Если бы ты приложил хоть немного усилий…

– Если бы ты _когда-нибудь_ уважала моё грёбанное право жить собственной жизнью…

– Ребята, – зовёт Рейчел, её пальцы сжимают бокал с вином, рука Майка лежит на её спине, – серьёзно, сейчас не время и не место…

– Неужели просить Артура провести время с семьёй это так много, милая? – спрашивает Шэрон, и теперь она даже _не смотрит_ на Артура, от чего Имс сам чувствует клокочущую внутри бессильную ярость. Он не может вспомнить, когда последний раз чувствовал себя таким злым и беспомощным одновременно.

– Вообще-то я _ещё_ _здесь_ , – рычит Артур, – и да, это много, именно из-за таких моментов.

– Знаешь, – говорит Шэрон, сужая глаза, – если ты так считаешь, лучше бы тебе было не приезжать вовсе.

– _Мам_! – испуганно вскрикивает Рейчел, но слишком поздно.

Артур, протянувший руку к бокалу с вином, застывает на полпути. Имс хочет дотронуться до него, схватить и _увезти отсюда_ , но он замирает тоже, охваченный внезапным страхом, что Артур может разлететься на осколки под его прикосновением.

Это глупо. Имс знает, что это глупо. Но в этот момент Артур выглядит, как статуя, как застывшая жизнь: «Мужчина, тянущийся к вину, ударенный в спину». И это… страшно. Это возможно самый ужасный момент в жизни Имса, потому что, когда его пытали военные и загоняли в угол проекции, когда он _плакал в дурацкий пиджак Артура_ , он мог _сделать хоть что-то_ , чёрт возьми _._

– Я…, – говорит Артур. На его лице шок сменяется виной, а вина _болью_ , которая затем застывает отстранённым, нарочито нейтральным выражением, которое Имс обычно видит за секунду до того, как Артур открывает пальбу.

– _Прошу прощения_ , – цедит Артур, залпом допивает вино и шумно ставит бокал на стол. – Ты права, я не должен был приезжать. Я просто уйду.

Он отодвигается от стола и встаёт. Его слегка ведёт в сторону из-за выпитого, и Имс ненавидит _это всё_ , потому что, когда Артур пошатывается, выражение его лица снова меняется. В этот раз Имса поражает отсутствие привычной уверенности в его взгляде, и он жалеет, что не может одолжить Артуру немного своей. Он хочет, чтобы Артур доверял ему насколько, чтобы позволить себя подхватить. Вместо этого Артур опирается на стол, ловя равновесие, и вылетает из комнаты, оставляя Имса моргать ему в след.

И Имс так зол, что ещё с минуту не можешь даже _двинуться_ , просто сидит на месте, стараясь вспомнить, как дышать, чтобы подняться и пойти за Артуром. Потому что Артур на утро не обрадуется, если Имс выскажет этим людям всё, что о них думает – это не сделает жизнь Артура проще, а это всё, чего Имс по-настоящему хочет. 

Но затем Шэрон произносит: 

– Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось видеть это, – её губы сжаты в полоску, и слова вырываются у Имса против его воли.

– А я – нет, – припечатывает он, вставая. – И вы, правда, гадаете, почему он не приезжает домой? Чёрт подери, я бы тоже не приехал, если бы знал, что мне придётся иметь дело со всеми вами. 

– Это, правда, не твоё дело, – фыркает Сара, надменно глядя на него.

– Нет, – рычит Имс, едко и зло. – На самом деле, Артур – это моё дело, и мне совершенно насрать на вас всех, и если ты думаешь, что мне есть хоть какое-то грёбанное дело до вашей…семейной политики или _что бы это ни было_ , можешь, буквально, засунуть своё мнение себе в задницу.

Когда он выходит из комнаты, его руки сжаты в кулаки, потому что, ебаный в рот, он даже не представляет каково это. Его собственное детство не было чертовой прогулкой по парку, и он совершенно ясно помнит дни, когда пытался разочаровать родителей просто, чтобы посмотреть _сможет ли_. Но то, что происходит здесь, хуже, потому что, боже, Имс не представляет, каково это – расти окруженным любовью лишь внешне. Как долго Артур знал, что он не тот человек, которого они ходят видеть? Не тот, кем он должен быть? Как долго он жил с этим?

И внезапно, тысячи вещей встают на свои места, оборванные нити, кончик которых он никак не мог поймать. Артур, который за всё то время, что Имс знал его, допустил всего четыре ошибки, и каждую из них переживал долго и глубоко. Артур, который сделал карьеру на том, что знал всё; Артур, который мотался за Коббом по всему миру без тени сомнения. Артур, который никогда не просит того, чего хочет, Артур, который говорил «просто скажи, что я всё делаю правильно»; Артур, чья защита – это нападение. Артур, который не доверяет никому. Артур, который всегда держит всё в себе.

Артур, который должен был быть одним человеком, а вырос совершенно другим.

– Твою мать, – говорит Имс и _срывается на бег_.

Когда он выбегает наружу, на улице моросит, но Имс едва ли замечает. Он бежит через парковку так быстро, как только может, и уже у машины находит Артура, который пытается открыть дверь. Он выглядит совершенно разбитым – промокший и злой, пьяный куда сильнее, чем просто «слегка» – и Имс чувствует, как сердце бьется в горле.

– Ты забрал грёбанные ключи! – взбешенно кричит Артур, поворачиваясь к нему. – Ты даже не спросил, просто, блядь, взял их, ты чёртов вор…

– Ты совсем двинулся, если думаешь, что я позволил бы тебе сесть за руль в таком состоянии, – говорит Имс, так спокойно, как только может, и делает шаг вперед. – Артур…

– Нет, – отрезает Артур, отступая назад. – Пошёл ты нахуй, Имс. Если не хочешь давать мне ключи – просто уйди, ладно?

– Артур, солнце, ну, хватит. Садись в машину, я отвезу тебя…

– Я не могу сесть в машину, – рычит Артур. – Ты придурок, я не могу сесть в машину, я только что сбежал с предсвадебного ужина своей сестры… блядь, не могу поверить, что сделал это, не могу, блядь, поверить….

– Я не могу поверить, что ты не сделал этого раньше, – говорит Имс, потому что _не может промолчать_ , потому что есть очень много всего, что он хочет сказать Артуру, но понимает, что сейчас Артур слишком взбешен, чтобы услышать его. – Честно сказать, я не могу поверить, что ты вообще приехал сюда. Если бы я знал, как они…

– О, не надо, – выплёвывает Артур. – Не надо, Имс, просто… Мне не нужно, чтобы ты _утешал_ меня, не нужно, что бы ты говорил о них плохо, чтобы я ненадолго перестал чувствовать себя конченным мудаком, ладно?

– Я делаю совсем не это, придурок, – говорит Имс, чувствуя, как тает его терпение. Губы Артура искажаются в едкой усмешке, и ехидное выражение его лица вовсе не отталкивает, напротив, как будто делает его только моложе, и Имс проклинает идиотскую, невыносимую привычку Артура срываться на всех, когда ему больно. 

Очевидно, приобретенную привычку, чёрт бы его побрал.

– Моя семья совершенно тебя не касается, мистер Имс, – шипит Артур. И это самая жестокая вещь, которую он мог сказать, и больше всего Имс хочет, чтобы он забрал свои слова назад. Не потому что ему не насрать на них – он абсолютно уверен, что Артур не имел это ввиду – а потому что знает, как Артур будет грызть себя утром, когда вспомнит, что наговорил. 

– Ты хочешь поругаться со мной? – спрашивает Имс, подходя ближе и не отводя внимательного взгляда. – Ты этого хочешь, Артур? Потому что я, чёрт возьми, согласен, я буду стоять тут с тобой всю ночь, если понадобится. Ты этого хочешь?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне ключи от машины, – огрызается Артур. 

– Что ж _тебе не повезло_ , – рычит Имс. – Ты в говно, а мне нравится видеть твоё лицо таким, какое оно сейчас. Целым. 

– Тогда что ты, блядь, делаешь здесь? – кричит Артур. – Дай мне эти ключи или убирайся, куда, блядь, понятнее…

– Твою мать, Артур! – шипит Имс. Он вжимает Артура в машину и держит так. Капли дождя падают между ними, Артур под его руками шипит, как мокрая кошка. – Твоё самозащитное _дерьмо_ не сработает на мне, сладкий, так что лучше выбери другую тактику. 

– Я, чёрт возьми, ненавижу тебя, – выплёвывает Артур.

– Я тебе не верю, – тут же говорит Имс, потому что Артуру это нужно. – Я не верю тебе, ты можешь и дальше и называть меня всем, чем придет в голову, и я все равно не поверю тебе. Черт возьми, Артур, я знаю, что ты, мать твою, любишь меня. 

– Как ты вообще можешь это знать? – спрашивает Артур, его голос срывается. – Не то чтобы я лез вон из кожи, чтобы показать тебе это. Как будто я умею это делать…

– Так вот что ты думаешь? – спрашивает Имс, и теперь он кричит, чтобы перекричать дождь, и ветер, и яростный стук собственного сердца. – Потому что это херня, Артур, это такая херня, потому что всё не можешь быть очевиднее… 

– Мне не нужно, чтобы ты делал это, – кричит Артур. – Мне не нужно, чтобы ты шел за мной, не нужно, чтобы ты _нянчил_ меня…

– А я не думал, что тебе нужно ехать со мной в Лондон, – огрызается Имс, – я был чертовски неправ, скажешь «нет»?

– Это не то же самое! 

– Это _совершенно_ то же самое, – кричит Имс. – Боже, Артур, если никто не умер, это не значит, что тебе не может быть тяжело. Если бы кто-то другой говорил с тобой так, он был бы уже мёртв…

– Они моя чертова семья, Имс, что, блядь, ты хочешь, чтобы я…

– Ничего! – орёт Имс, хватая Артура за плечи и встряхивая. – Ничего. Это именно то, что я пытаются сказать, я не хочу от тебя _ничего_ , кроме _тебя_.

Уже готовый возразить Артур захлопывает рот. Несколько секунд он удивленно моргает, глядя на Имса, и затем говорит намного тише, чем раньше: – Твою мать, заткнись.

– Нет, – отвечает Имс, тоже понижая голос. – Нет, Артур, я не заткнусь. Господи, что ты думаешь, я делаю с тобой? Ты думаешь, я просто…просто ошиваюсь рядом и жду, когда ты облажаешься? Потому что это нечестно. Ты не можешь так думать, потому что это так не работает.

– Я думаю…, – начинает Артур и останавливается, как будто не имеет не малейшего понятия, что сказать дальше, как будто он вообще не знает, что делать.

– _Я_ думаю, что ты наказываешь себя безо всякой гребанной причины, – тихо говорит Имс. – И я думаю, ты намного лучше, чем ты о себе думаешь, и я думаю, твоя семья может идти в задницу, и я _знаю_ , что, что бы ты ни сделал, я никогда не посмотрю на тебя так, как смотрят они. 

– Имс, – говорит Артур.

– Я люблю тебя, гребанный придурок, – рычит Имс. – Это не… это не любовь в долг с надеждой на проценты, Артур, ты ничего мне не должен, я просто _люблю_.

С секунду Артур просто потерянно моргает, как олень в свете фар. Затем он вздыхает, и вся его враждебность улетучивается, оставляя его у машины выжатого и измотанного. 

– Блядь, – произносит он на выдохе.

Имс пользуется возможностью и целует его, накрывая рукой его щеку, заставляя себя быть нежнее, чем хочется. Артур стонет ему в рот, вздрагивает и притягивает Имса ближе за промокшие лацканы пиджака, вцепляясь в него, злобно кусая, но Имс не кусает в ответ. Он просто стоит рядом, непоколебимый в своём присутствии, проводя большим пальцем по щеке Артура и ловя его губы снова и снова, пока они, наконец, не целуют его в ответ.

Тогда Артур издаёт другой звук – горловой, отчаянный стон, и заставляет себя расслабиться, сдерживается, чтобы не ранить снова. Он целует Имса по-настоящему и _скулит_ , и Имс думает «О, Артур», и произносит вслух «О, Артур» прежде, чем успевает остановить себя. Руки Артура больше не сжимают его пиджак, они в его волосах, на его шее, и Артур горит под ним, прижимаясь всем, чем можно. 

– Можешь просто, – начинает он, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу Имса, отказываясь смотреть в глаза, – можешь просто сесть за руль, пожалуйста. 

– Да, – говорит Имс, проводя большим пальцем по щеке Артура в последний раз. – Да, солнце, конечно. 

Он сажает Артура в машину – что вообще-то требует от него некоторой ловкости, потому что Артура так пьян, что не может стоять на ногах, особенно сейчас, когда адреналин выветрился из его крови – и забирается на водительское сидение, заводя мотор. Он выключает радио и протягивает Артуру сигареты; тот берет их, но не вынимает ни одной.

Через пару минут он сгибается пополам так, что его голова оказывается между ног. 

– Имс, – говорит он, – Имс, чёрт, я очень пьяный.

– Так и есть, – подтверждает Имс, протягивая руку и кладя её Артуру на загривок. 

– Мне нужно, – говорит он, – мне нужно… нужно вернутся. Моя сестра. Я не могу просто…

– Что тебе действительно нужно – это принять душ, – твёрдо говорит Имс. – Рейчел поймёт.

– Я должен позвонить ей, – бормочет Артур.

– Я позвоню, – отвечает Имс, – когда приедем в отель.

С минуту Артур ничего не говорит; Имс легко гладит его по шее. Затем:

– Постой. Постой. Мы не живём в отеле.

Имс пожимает плечами, останавливаясь на красный свет.

– Я забронировал номер перед нашим приездом, просто на всякий случай.

– О, – слегка удивленно произносит Артур после долгой минутной паузы. – Я, эм, я не знал об этом.

Когда он вздрагивает и срыгивает, Имс вздыхает.

– Сладкий, если ты собираешься блевать…

– Не произноси это слово, – стонет Артур, – боже, нет, заткнись, заткнись и рули, Имс.

– Хорошо, – соглашается Имс, – это я могу.

Он замолкает, не убирая руку с шеи Артура, и через минуту чувствует, как чужие пальцы проходятся по его бедру и неприятно сжимаются.

– Я подержусь, – объясняется Артур, – пока машина не перестанет кружиться.

– Ты можешь держаться, сколько хочешь, солнце, – отвечает ему Имс, отмечая, как Артур ослабляет хватку, превращая её в подобие ласки, прежде чем сжать пальцы снова.

 

\--

Консьерж и глазом не моргает, когда они вваливаются в отель получасом позже. Артур уже не может даже идти прямо – последний бокал вина ударил ему в голову где-то в середине поездки – так что Имс приобнимает его за плечи. Ему пришлось оставить парковщику весьма щедрые чаевые, чтобы тот согласился сесть на промокшее насквозь водительское сидение. 

– Бурная ночка? – спрашивает консьерж.

– Можно сказать и так, – соглашается Имс, когда Артур спотыкается. Имс хватает его за рубашку и тянет наверх, чтобы удержать от окончательного падения. – У меня заказан номер на фамилию Смит.

– Хитро, – говорит Артур, как ему кажется, шепотом. Имс слегка морщится. Тем не менее, консьерж просто улыбается, быстро щелкает клавиатурой и протягивает ему ключ. 

– Мне послать к вам утром человека с аспирином? – интересуется он.

– Тебя ждут потрясающие чаевые, – говорит ему Имс, ведя Артура к лифту. – Такие о которых ты и мечтать не можешь.

Мужчина просто смеется. 

– Доброй ночи, господа.

Когда они оказываются в лифте, Артур окончательно обмякает и падает в объятья Имса, пристраивая мокрую голову в изгибе его шеи. 

– К утру ничего этого не будет. 

– Конечно, нет, – бормочет Имс, поглаживая его спину.

– Я чувствую, как он _движется_ , – жалуется Артур, слегка зеленея. – Пол. Он такой… Сделай так, чтобы он перестал двигаться. 

– Просто не думай об этом, сладкий, – советует Имс, мысленно ругая себя за то, что выбрал номер на самом верхнем этаже.

– Худший лифт на свете, – бормочет Артур, но подчиняется. Их дверь оказывается совсем рядом с лифтом, так что Имс быстро проводит Артура в ванную и включает душ.

– Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я позвонил твоей сестре?

– О боже, – говорит Артур, садясь на унитаз, баюкая голову в ладонях. – О боже, я сбежал с…

– Хватит, – обрывает его Имс. – Залезай в душ. Я вернусь через минуту, ладно?

– Ммхмм, – соглашается Артур, возясь с галстуком. Имс раздумывает над тем, чтобы остаться и помочь ему, но это может кончиться тем, что он не позвонит вовсе, и Артур будет чувствовать себя ужасно наутро. Так что Имс вытаскивает мобильный у Артура из кармана, протирает экран полотенцем и выходит в комнату, прикрывая дверь.

Рейчел берет трубку на первом же гудке. 

– Господи-боже, Артур, прости, пожалуйста…

– На самом деле, это я должен извиниться, – быстро говорит Имс, перебивая её, – это Имс, Артуру…нехорошо.

– Имс, о боже, он в порядке?

– В порядке, – отвечает Имс, согретый искренним беспокойством в её голосе. – Пьяный в стельку, но в порядке. Он в душе.

– Боже, – горько выдыхает Рейчел в микрофон. – Мне так жаль, я, правда, не думала…

– Все хорошо, – быстро говорит он ей. – Он просил меня сказать, что извиняется за то, что ушёл.

– Скажи ему заткнуться, – резко отвечает Рейчел. – Конечно, он ушёл, я и не ждала, что он останется. 

– Я знал, что ты мне понравишься, – смеется он. Из ванной раздается громкий звук, и он взволнованно оборачивается к двери.

– Что ж, взаимно, – говорит Рейчел. – Слушай, если вы не захотите приходить завтра, я пойму.

– Нет-нет, не глупи, – говорит Имс, направляясь к двери. Раздается ещё один приглушенный удар, и всё стихает, кроме звука льющийся воды. Имс прищуривается. – Он не пропустит свадьбу, мы будем там. Я уверен, Артур позвонит тебе утром, ладно? Мне нужно бежать.

– Ладно, – соглашается Рейчел. – Ты уверен, что он…

– Он в порядке, правда, – говорит Имс. – Хотя мне кажется, что он упал в душе.

Рейчел смеется. 

– Да, он не очень ладит с равновесием, когда так пьян. Слушай…спасибо.

– Не за что, – говорит он. – Наслаждайся своим последним холостым вечером на полную, ладно?

– Обязательно. Позаботься о моём маленьком брате, – отвечает Рейчел с отчётливой улыбкой в голосе.

– Я передам ему твои слова, – легко отвечает Имс и отключается под её смех.

Он опускает телефон и идёт в ванную, где…

– О, господи, Артур, – говорит Имс, разрываясь между желанием рассмеяться и ударить кулаком стену. Артур сидит на полу душевой, по-прежнему одетый, с вешалкой для полотенец в руке. В гипсокартоне над его головой зияют три дырки, предположительно, там, где вешалка когда-то крепилась.

– Я э.., – моргает Артур. – Я не смог…удержать равновесие. Прости.

– Дай-ка мне это, – говорит Имс, с трудом забирая вешалку из его рук, и забирается в душ, останавливаясь только чтобы скинуть ботинки. – И, сладкий, хватит, чёрт возьми, извиняться. 

– Я _очень_ пьяный, – бубнит Артур, его голова падает на грудь. – Я не могу даже…последний раз, когда был так пьян.

Имс помнит последний раз, хотя и не говорит этого вслух, просто приседает рядом с Артуром, чтобы расстегнуть его рубашку. Последний раз был, когда Мол умерла, и Артур выпил столько водки, что Имс волновался за его печень еще несколько недель. С тех пор, он, конечно, видел, как Артур пьет, видел даже, как напивается. Но обычно до этого доходит, только когда что-то по-настоящему плохо. 

Не то чтобы у Имса были основания говорить о нездоровых реакциях на неприятные ситуации, но всё же.

– У тебя штукатурка в волосах, – говорит он вместо «Я никогда в жизни больше позволю тебе находится рядом с этими людьми». Артур только кивает, его голова валится набок. Он позволяет Имсу раздеть себя, подаваясь вперед каждый раз, когда Имс тянет его, и вообще на удивление хорошо кооперирует.

– Ты можешь стоять? – спрашивает Имс, когда Артур избавляется от боксеров. Тот щурится и внимательно осматривает Имса. 

– Ты такой…одетый, – говорит он.

– Ага, – соглашается Имс. – Ты хотел бы, чтобы я разделся?

– Да, – решает Артур. – Потому что…достоинство.

Имс рвано смеется и начинает стягивать с себя одежду так быстро, как может, потому что хочет выйти из душа раньше, чем кончится горячая вода. Артур тянется, чтобы дотронуться до татуировки на его груди, и слегка скребет её.

– Мне тоже не нравится твоя семья, – признаётся он очень тихо. – Но я, знаешь, они просто… Они _семья_ , я не знаю, как сказать, я никогда не знаю, как говорить тебе вещи…

– Что ж, ты не одинок в этом, – произносит Имс, убирая волосы Артура от его глаз. Артур улыбается ему, расфокусировано и мутно, так что показываются очертания его ямочек. 

– Я думал, что ты имел это в виду, – бормочет он. – Со всеми этими криками и…криками. Что я не один в этом дерьме. Так?

Имс чувствует, как сердце сжимается в груди. 

– Да, – мягко говорит он, – да, Артур, это то, что я имел в виду, ты прав. 

– Не делай такое лицо, – приказывает Артур, закрывая глаза.

– Какое лицо?

– _Это лицо_ , – говорит Артур, – как будто ты очень….удивлен и чёрт, я слишком пьян для этого лица, Имс, ты всегда делаешь дурацкие глупые штуки после этого лица, и я не могу, я просто, я не…прямо сейчас… смогу это.

– Прости, солнце, – тихонько бормочет Имс и целует его, стоя на коленях под струями воды. Артур издаёт звук, в котором явно читается «я же говорил», но целует в ответ. И пускай поцелуй выходит сумбурным, а кружащаяся голова предаёт Артура, и его руки оказываются совсем не там, где он, очевидно, хотел, чтобы они оказались, Имс, наверное, никогда в жизни не был так благодарен за то, что это реальность, что это – _это_ – его жизнь.

Конечно, в итоге, ему приходится отстраниться и поднять Артура, и вымыть штукатурку из его волос. Артур льнёт к нему и бормочет что-то невнятное, и выплескивает большую часть шампуня на пол, и Имс хочет, чтобы поскорее наступило утро, чтобы он смог дразнить Артура этим и снова вернуть всё на круги своя. Он берет полотенце себе и Артуру, и когда Артур пытается обернуть его, убедительно делает вид, что всё вышло отлично, хотя на деле Артур просто ударил полотенцем дверную раму. 

– Эй, – говорит Артур, когда Имс укладывает его в постель. – Эй-эй, Имс, эй.

– Эй, – говорит Имс, плюхаясь рядом с ним, – что?

– Это неправда, – бурчит Артур, протягивая руку и нащупывая место, где осталась пропущенная Имсом утром щетина. Он трется об неё, хмуря брови.

– Что неправда?

– Про то, что ненавижу тебя, – выдыхает Артур, закрывая глаза.

\- А, – говорит Имс. Его губы против воли распиваются в широкой глупой улыбке, но пока Артур не смотрит, это не такая уж и проблема. – Что ж, спасибо, солнце. Я тоже тебя не ненавижу.

 

\---

Утром Имс просыпается один.

– Чёрт, – бубнит он, охваченной внезапной паникой, – о, чёрт, – но затем слышит приближающиеся шаги и моргает. Артур скользит к нему под одеяло с выражением чистой агонии на лице.

– Приходил тот парень, – слабо бурчит он, – с аспирином. Я подумал, что должен открыть.

– Готов поспорить, у тебя сейчас похмелье всей жизни, – отвечает Имс, стараясь не выдать своего облегчения от того, что Артур не сбежал. – Весь этот сахар в том «вине»…

– Ты не мог бы говорить потише? – морщась, спрашивает Артур. – И вообще, быть потише. Может быть, дышать реже.

– Бедняжка, – смеется Имс, притягивая Артура к себе. Артур издаёт приглушенный, предположительно, гневный звук, но Имс только тянет руку к его волосам и аккуратно массирует голову пальцами до тех пор, пока тот не затихает.

– Приятно, – бормочет Артур.

– Не сомневаюсь, – весело соглашается Имс. – Знаешь, тебе еще оплачивать счёт за вешалку для полотенец.

– _Боже_ , заткнись, – стонет Артур. – Ты что просто…ты, что, _неспособен_ заткнуться?

– Клинический случай, – ухмыляется Имс. 

– Ты такой ублюдок, – жалуется Артур. Его голос в тусклом свете напоминает хрип, но он почти улыбается. 

– Ммм, да, – говорит Имс. – Хотя что-то подсказывает мне, что я стану куда более невыносимым, если перестану массировать…

– Не смей, – рычит Артур. – Такое чувство, будто что-то сдохло у меня во рту, господи.

– Это утреннее дыхание, – дразнит Имс. – Если хочешь знать, у тебя всегда так. Просто обычно ты слишком не в себе, чтобы заметить.

– Ты знаешь, как громко ты храпишь? – спрашивает Артур. – Знаешь? Потому что это громко, Имс, чертовски, мать твою, громко.

– Тогда повезло, что ты спишь, как убитый, да?

– Я думаю, что, _правда_ , мертв, – жалуется Артур. – Ты что поднял меня из могилы прошлой ночью? Ведь так всё и было, да?

– Очевидно, – подтверждает Имс. – И это вовсе не мерзкое вино. Вся вина на мне.

– Некрофилия – это стрёмно, Имс, – бурчит Артур, но придвигается ближе.

Имс расплывается в улыбке и целует его в макушку, прекрасно зная, что Артур сейчас слишком измотан, чтобы возражать. Через несколько минут Артур вздыхает и трётся лицом о голое плечо Имса, не потрудившись поднять собственную руку, чтобы тереться об неё.

– Чёрт возьми, мне нужно так много всего исправить, – бормочет он.

– Так значит, ты помнишь прошлую ночь, – вздыхает Имс. – Я очень надеялся, что смогу убедить тебя в том, что это была галлюцинация.

– И потерять воспоминания о том, как ты кричал под дождём, как сумасшедший? – спрашивает Артур. – Я планирую нежно лелеять их в своём сердце. 

И это ещё одна привычка Артура – всегда говорить всё самое важное с максимально возможным сарказмом. Имсу уже почти больно улыбаться. 

– Думаю, у тебя ещё есть время поспать, – говорит он. – Нам не нужно никуда ещё несколько часов.

– Не могу спать с похмельем, – бурчит Артур. – Встречу его, как мужчина. Следующий шаг – кофе.

– А, – говорит Имс, хмуря брови. – Что ж, если ты уверен. Я могу пойти взять…

– Ты _волнуешься_ за меня? – требовательно спрашивает Артур, приподнимаясь, чтобы посмотреть на Имса. Его левый глаз всё ещё слегка желтоватый по краям после того абсурдного несостоявшегося угона, и его волосы смешно высохли, так что половина торчит ровно вверх. Всё это придаёт ему совершенно сумасшедший вид.

И Имс поражается, на что готов пойти ради него. Он не хочет даже думать об этом.

– Ты сказал, кто-то сдох у тебя во рту, – невинно говорит он. – Это бы любого заставило поволноваться. 

Артур щурит внимательные глаза, а затем наклоняется и целует его, сильно и с языком.

– Боже, – говорит Имс, отстраняя его, – агх, беру свои слова назад, это _гораздо хуже_ , чем обычное «ужасно».

– Я же говорил, – победно произносит Артур. – И не будь идиотом, я в порядке.

– Сладкий…

– Я серьезно, – говорит Артур, проводя большим пальцем по челюсти Имса. – Прости, я был… знаешь, был так пьян прошлой ночью и всё-такое, но ты. Э. Спасибо. 

– Тебе не нужно благодарить меня, – говорит Имс. – Знаешь, я ведь сказал правду. 

– Даже когда назвал меня придурком? – спрашивает Артур, его губы изгибаются в улыбке. 

– Особенно тогда, – торжественно произносит Имс, и затем целует Артура снова, наплевав на отвратительное дыхание. Артур смеется и отстраняется. 

– Следующие сто лет, – говорит он, – я собираюсь чистить зубы.

– Увеличь срок до двух сотен, – кричит Имс ему в след. Не глядя, Артур показывает ему средний палец, и Имс улыбается, переходя к другой проблеме – во что, чёрт возьми, они собираются одеваться.

\--

В конце концов, они появляются на пороге родительского дома в самом абсурдном виде из всех возможных.

– Не могу поверить, что надел это, – в пятый раз бурчит Артур, с отвращением глядя на спортивные штаны. Они серые и мягкие и отлично дополняют его футболку с надписью «Я люблю NY».

– Это всё, что у них было, – врёт Имс, отводя взгляд, когда Артур многозначительно смотрит на его простую чёрную футболку. – И я думаю, ты выглядишь просто сногсшибательно.

– Дурак, – говорит Артур и стучит в дверь. Он не стал укладывать волосы, и теперь мягкие пряди свободно падают на его лицо.

Вообще-то, то, что Артур вышел на улицу в таком виде почти окупает все предыдущие мучения. Почти. 

Секундой позже дверь им открывает изможденная Шэрон.

– О, Артур, слава богу, – говорит она, заключая его в объятья. – Милый, мне так жаль…

– Агх, мам, отстань, – говорит Артур, но его в голосе звучит едва различимая нежность. Имс не так скор на прощение, но он понимает, что, как бы то ни было, здесь замешаны семейные узы, которые необъяснимым образом могут пробраться сквозь твою защиту и засесть очень-очень прочно.

Он проскальзывает мимо них в дом и смотрит на Артура, вопросительно поднимая брови. Тот кивает ему поверх маминого плеча и показывает глазами на лестницу, так что Имс оставляет их и идёт собирать вещи. 

Когда он снова спускает вниз с чемоданом в руке, Артур и его мать сидят за кухонным столом вместе с Сарой. Не желая тревожить их, Имс проходит в гостиную и садится, достает их кармана покерную фишку, перекатывая на костяшках пальцев.

Когда он поднимает взгляд, то видит у своих коленок два маленьких личика. 

– Привет, мелочь, – весело говорит он. – Как дела, парни? 

Старший из них – «Ноа», – вспоминает Имс, – склоняет голову набок.

– Ты смешно говоришь. 

– Я британец, – отвечает им Имс. – Это значит, что я из Англии.

– Блитанец, – повторяет младший, которого Имс смутно запомнил как Сэма. Имс мягко толкает его в живот, и он падает на пол, хихикая.

– Где находится Англия? – спрашивает Ноа. – Это дальше Коннектикута? 

– Это намного-намного дальше, – усмехается Имс. – Нужно пересечь весь океан.

– Вы с дядей Артуром живете там? – любопытно спрашивает Ноа. – Моя мама говорит, что дядя Артур живет очень далеко, и поэтому мы так редко видим его. 

– Нет, – говорит Имс, – мы с Артуром живём в Лос-Анджелесе. Это в Калифорнии. Тоже очень далеко, но в другую сторону.

– О, – произносит Ноа. А потом: – Папа сказал, что мама и дядя Артур поссорились, поэтому она такая грустная. 

– Неужели, – говорит Имс, борясь с искушением вытянуть секреты из четырехлетнего ребенка.

Ноа кивает. 

– Он сказал, что иногда люди поступают плохо, когда обижены.

Имс проглатывает «А иногда люди поступают плохо, потому что они злобные стервы», потому что сказать такое было бы неправильно. 

– Это правда.

Ноа морщит нос. 

– Это правда, – повторяет он, пародируя акцент Имса. Имс восхищенно смеется, потому что сейчас Ноа невероятно напоминает ему Артура.

– Если хочешь поиграть, давай попробуем что-нибудь полегче, – говорит он. – Повторяй за мной: как какая-то коричневая корова.

– Это как в книжке Доктора Сьюза! – вскрикивает Ноа. – Подожди, я принесу.

Так и выходит, что Имс сидит на диване, с Ноа на одном колене и Сэмом на другом, читая «Мистер Браун умеет мычать, а ты?» под шумный смех.

– Ты говоришь так смешно, – хихикает Ноа. – Прочитай ещё раз! Прочитай! 

– Серьезно, мелкий, – начинает Имс и затем слышит шаги. Он поднимает взгляд и видит в дверях Артура, Шэрон и Сару, наблюдающих за ним. У обеих женщин влажные щеки, и у Сары большие синяки под глазами, как будто она не спала всю ночь. Какая-то часть Имса даже надеется, что так оно и есть…но ещё он надеется, что они помирились, хотя бы просто ради Артура.

Между ними всё еще чувствуется напряжение. Это видно по тому, как они слегка сторонятся друг друга, по их скованным движениям. Но Имсу кажется, что всё так и должно быть; брать и отдавать, любить и быть любимым – это как танец. Он всерьез собирается продолжить эту мысль, но замечает выражение лица Артура и сбивается.

Артур всё ещё в той дурацкой футболке и его волосы по-прежнему смешно торчат в разные стороны, но он смотрит на Имса с чистой, нескрываемой нежностью. Их взгляды встречаются, и Артур усмехается ему с морщинками в уголках глаз и произносит одними губами: «Я в порядке».

– Ну, что ж, – говорит Имс Ноа, чувствуя, как грудь затапливает тепло, – давай-ка ещё разок. 

 

\---

Церемония проходит прекрасно.

Рейчел выглядит восхитительно в простом, элегантном платье, плотно обхватывающем её фигуру, с темными волосами знакомого оттенка, забранными наверх. Синагога сплошь украшена гардениями и лилиями, на которые Артур сваливает вину за свои красные с самого начала церемонии глаза.

– Серьезно, сладкий, – говорит Имс, – после того, как ты так упорно отрицал наличие аллергии…

– _Заткнись_ , Имс, – рычит Артур, и Имс решает сжалиться над ним и не развивать тему. Но он продолжает смотреть на мягкую и открытую улыбку Артура, которую тот дарит сестре – будто бы невероятно рад за неё. Когда Рейчел с Майком с размаху наступают на бокал (ещё одна еврейская традиция, о которой Имс собирается разузнать подробнее, потому что _что?_ ), Артур тяжело смаргивает и прикусывает щеку.

Имс берёт его за руку. И Артур не смотрит на него, но крепко сжимает пальцы, всего на секунду.

Позже, на приёме, Имс сидит рядом с ним во главе стола. Разговор по-прежнему бойкий и громкий, местами почти вызывающий, но градус критики заметно снизился. В какой-то момент мать Артура всё же прокалывается и отпускает комментарий, насчет костюма, и Артур спокойно, почти неосознанно поворачивает к Имсу.

Имс улыбается, окидывая его довольным взглядом, и говорит: – Я, как и всегда, всецело одобряю твой вкус. 

Артур лениво и расслабленно усмехается, и Имс думает, что, должно быть, именно так люди и справляются с этим, держась друг за друга, когда больше не за что. 

Наступает время ужина, а затем время речей. Артур произносит свою после шафера и подружки невесты, хотя Имс даже не знал, что он готовился. Речь Артура короткая и искренняя, он не подсматривает в карточки, и под конец глаза Рейчел сияют.

– За мою старшую сестрёнку, – закачивает Артур, в качестве свадебного подарка всё же соглашаясь признать очевидное, – пусть в своей жизни ты не знаешь ничего, кроме счастья.

После этого он исчезает, но Имс более чем уверен, что он ушел подальше, чтобы мир не видел его чувств. Желая подстраховаться, он выходит покурить через задний выход, и Артур подсаживается к нему спустя несколько минут.

Этот говнюк стреляет у него сигарету, но Имс не так уж и против.

– Речь была что-то с чем то, – говорит он, глядя, как Артур выдыхает дым. Он выглядит очень красиво с сигаретой во рту, а Имс, возможно, немного пьян от шампанского.

– Правда? – спрашивает Артур, ухмыляясь уголком губ. – Я вроде как импровизировал. 

– Ты _шутишь_ , – говорит Имс, смеясь от удивления. 

Артур пожимает плечами. 

– Я хотел написать что-то, но… не смог заставить слова звучать правильно. Поэтому решил, что они просто придут, когда будет нужно.

– Что ж, в таком случае, хорошо сработано. Она выглядит чудесно, – замечает Имс, кивая на окно, в котором Рейчел и Майк смеются с кем-то из друзей. 

Артур улыбается. Это не…что ж. Это совершенно точно счастливая улыбка, но есть что-то грустное в том, как приподняты уголки его губ. И Имсу кажется, что это часть взросления, о которой ему пока ещё слишком рано знать. 

– Чудесно, да, – говорит Артур, задумчиво глядя на неё, и его улыбка становится чуть шире. – Я знал, что так и будет.

Затем Имс целует его, медленно и мягко, растягивая минуты. Он просто выбивает сигарету из руки Артура и приближается, накрывая его губы своими, чувствуя, как ладонь Артура скользит на его поясницу. Он наклоняет голову и тихо выдыхает Артуру в рот, ощущая дыхание Артура, стоит только придвинуться чуть ближе.

Когда Имс отстраняется, глаза Артур всё ещё закрыты, и с секунду Артур просто стоит так. Затем он медленно моргает, дважды, и мягкая улыбка трогает его губы.

– С тобой что-то не так, – говорит он, и Имс думает, что это упрёк, пока Артур не тянется поправить его галстук. Жест до странности интимный – от Артура это практически признание – и Имс расцветает, не прерывая его, и широко ухмыляется, когда Артур заканчивает.

– Пойдём обратно, – спрашивает он, – или со мной ещё что-то не так?

– Ты, правда, сейчас говоришь мне это? – смеется Артур. – Боже, у тебя совсем нет чувства самосохранения, да?

– Кажется, ты не впечатлён, – признаёт Имс. – Тогда так. Я просто готовил тебя к тому, что скажу сейчас. Перечисли все мои недостатки, сладкий, я всё приму. 

– Неа, – говорит Артур, – слишком просто, – переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Имса и не отпускает, даже когда они заходят внутрь. 

Потом начинаются танцы. Имс никогда раньше не был на еврейских свадьбах и поэтому никак не ожидал всего этого действа с ужасной музыкой, хороводами и подбрасыванием людей на стульях. Тем не менее, он помогает поднять стул Рейчел, пока Артур уворачивается от её пинков. 

– Не урони меня! – смеется она, – ох, блядь, не урони меня!..

– Не выражаться! – кричит ей Артур и смеется, когда она слегка наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть его. 

Он танцует с ней позже, когда часть гостей расходится. Вместе они выглядят потрясающе…темноволосые, с высокими скулами, Артур в костюме и Рейчел в своём великолепном платье. Они говорят о чём-то, пока Артур кружит её по залу, и Имс наблюдает за ними, прислонившись к колонне, когда к нему подходит Майк.

– Она _вышла за меня_ , – говорит он тоном человека, который уже неоднократно повторил это всем друзьям, что встретились на пути. 

– Так и есть, – соглашается он. – Ты счастливчик. 

– Мне всё ещё кажется, что это сон, – признаётся Майк. – Как будто я вот-вот проснусь и снова окажусь в старшей школе, и она снова будет той девчонкой из группы по английскому, которая не подозревает о моём существовании. 

– Это реальность, – уверяет его Имс и почти давится иронией, переворачивая в кармане свой тотем. – Не упусти её, приятель. 

– Ты тоже, – говорит Майк, кивая на Артура. Он смеется, запрокинув голову назад, и Рейчел ухмыляется ему, подняв брови. 

– Да, – говорит Имс, расплываясь в глупой, сентиментальной улыбке, которую давил весь вечер, – не упущу.

Майк хлопает его по спине, подходит к танцующим брату с сестрой и приобнимает Рейчел за талию. Она смеется и отпускает Артура, падая в объятья Майка, и Имс видит, что Майк говорит что-то, в чём есть слова «моя жена». Артур смеется и кивает, а затем поворачивает голову и видит Имса, их взгляды встречаются.. 

И на секунду, в мире есть только они, улыбающиеся друг другу через зал, полный людей, как будто и не было всей той грязи, что привела их сюда. 

– Привет, – говорит Артур, пройдя через весь зал. Он останавливается перед Имсом, скрестив руки на груди, его рукава закатаны, пиджак давно забыт. 

– И тебе не хворать, – отвечает Имс. Он тянется к рукаву Артура и дотрагивается, бездумно играя с тканью. – Я так понимаю, сейчас я должен пригласить тебя на танец, мм?

– Если хочешь показаться банальным, – соглашается Артур. – И если ты в настроении для десятка вежливо-прожигающих взглядов.

– Когда это я был не в настроении для такого? – удивляется Имс вслух. Артур хмыкает. – Это, можно сказать, моё перманентное состояние.

– Я думал, тебе нравится неодобрение с большим градусом враждебности, – говорит Артур, изогнув бровь.

Имс ухмыляется, но его голос звучит куда искреннее, чем он думал.

– Это только с тобой, солнце. 

– Вот оно что, – шепчет Артур, – мой просчет.

– Я хоть сейчас готов вытащить тебя на улицу и кружить по парковке, – признается Имс. – Мы можем быть, как те пары из дерьмовых фильмов. Просто представь, как сильно ты будешь ненавидеть себя утром, Артур, тебе определенно стоит подумать над моим предложением.

– Или, – говорит Артур, делая шаг вперед, – мы можем придумать что-то ещё.

Имс поднимает брови. 

– Ты же не думаешь всерьез танцевать со мной.

– А что, если думаю? – спрашивает Артур, опуская руку Имсу на бедро. – Ты схватишь инфаркт от удивления? Мне проверить твоё давление? Я люблю учитывать все нюансы, когда принимаю решение.

– Сладкий, – со всей серьезностью говорит Имс, – если ты потанцуешь со мной прямо здесь, я ведь и правда могу умереть от шока.

– Постарайся без этого, – советует Артур. А затем: – Чур, я веду, засранец, – звучит напротив его уха, как обещание, и потом, _боже_ , потом Артур, _и правда, танцует с ним_.

– Твоя сестра взяла тебя на «слабо», – говорит Имс, подстраиваясь под его шаги.

– Нет, – отвечает Артур, уголок его рта дергается.

– _Юсуф_ взял тебя на «слабо», – снова пробует Имс. Он не привык быть ведомым, но он прекрасный танцор и знает это, поэтому женская партия не составляет особого труда. – Или…или Ариадна, или Кобб, кто-то сейчас точно снимает это, чтобы послать команде, и взамен ты получишь…

– Всё ещё нет, – говорит Артур, и теперь он смеется, тихим и теплым смехом. – Попробуй ещё раз.

– Это какой-то акт протеста для самых стойких членов твоей семьи? – спрашивает он. – Потому что – не то чтобы я жаловался, не пойми неправильно – но мы могли бы просто предаться разврату на одном из тех столов. 

– Это не акт протеста, – говорит Артур, пытаясь сбить Имса с ритма сложным па, которое, впрочем, не сбивает его ни на секунду. Уроки танцев в детстве принесли свои плоды.

– Кажется, некоторые из них видят это именно так, – замечает Имс, поглядывая по сторонам, но Артур _по-прежнему улыбается_. Не желая отпускать его, чтобы проверить тотем, Имс перебирает в уме каждый свой шаг, но он помнит, как попал сюда.

– Да пошли они, – говорит Артур и целует его.

– Я сдаюсь, – признаётся Имс, когда Артур отстраняется. – Твои помыслы скрыты от меня, у меня нет ни единой жизнеспособной теории…

– Говнюк, – ласково говорит Артур. – Тебе так сложно поверить, что ты просто нравишься мне?

– О боже, ты признал это, – говорит Имс, распахивая глаза в наигранном шоке. – До этого я шутил насчёт обморока, но сейчас…В глазах темнеет, сладкий, быстрее, неси соли…

– Ты такой _засранец_ , – смеется Артур. – Заметь, я не сказал, что знаю, почему ты мне нравишься, потому что я не знаю. Я, правда-правда, не знаю. 

– Нет, знаешь, – отвечает Имс и ухмыляется ему, прекращая дурачиться. Артур закатывает глаза, но до самого финального аккорда ни на секунду не перестаёт улыбаться.

– Ты умеешь танцевать, мистер Имс, – говорит он, отпуская его. – Могу тебя заверить, я поражён до глубины души.

– Настоящие джентльмены умеют такие вещи, – говорит Имс, отвешивая ему шутливый поклон.

Артур морщит нос. 

– Ты не джентльмен.

– Что ж, очевидно нет, – парирует Имс, – раз позволил _тебе_ танцевать меня на глазах у всех. Моя мама была бы в ужасе.

– Твоя мама может…, – начинает Артур, но одергивает себя.

– Как и твоя, – смеется Имс, сжимая его руку. – Учитывая все обстоятельства, думаю, мы поступили очень правильно, пустив корни как можно дальше от наших семей.

– Мы могли бы купить мобильный телефон, – задумчиво предлагает Артур, – и никогда не включать его. А им говорить, что он стационарный.

Имс пару раз моргает, и Артур слегка краснеет. 

– Ой, да ладно, не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, что это ужасно, я просто…

– Я не могу _поверить_ , что никогда не думал об этом, – ошеломленно говорит Имс. – О, боже, сколько чёртовых звонков – «Ох, милый, недавно я видела совершенно ужасное фото, если ты собираешься разбойничать, по крайней мере, убедись, что тебя не снимают…о, сегодня твой _день рождения_? Мне ужасно жаль, мой просчет». Это как разговаривать с _глыбой_ _льда_ , а я ведь мог просто попросить её оставлять сообщения, а потом _удалять_ их…

– Мне на полном серьезе очень-очень не нравится эта женщина, – едва слышно бубнит Артур.

– Что ж, а мне на полном серьезе очень-очень не нравится Сара, – парирует Имс. – И, если уж совсем честно, ещё пара-тройка человек. Поехали домой, а? Установим сотовый. Мы можем напиться и проверить сообщения через 6 месяцев, и они даже не узнают. 

– У тебя, – произносит Артур, – никогда не было идеи лучше.

 

\--

Когда они входят в дом, в нос бьёт ужасная _вонь_.

\- Господи, – говорит Артур, морщась и подаваясь назад, – нас не было всего неделю. Что за чёрт?

– Ладно, это фу, – признаёт Имс, ставя чемодан на пол. – Просто я подумал, что ты решишь отменить наши импровизированные каникулы, если я напомню тебе о курице в холодильнике.

– _Сволочь_. Боже, у Кобба есть запасной ключ…и, чёрт возьми, у Юсуфа тоже, и у Ариадны, ты не мог позвонить кому-то из них? Ох, вуэ, тут как будто кто-то сдох.

– Ты дал Ариадне запасной ключ? – спрашивает Имс, роясь в шкафу в поисках мусорного пакета и чего-то, чем можно прикрыть лицо. – Я удивлен, что она не пришла делать ремонт, ты же знаешь, как она ненавидит диванную обивку. 

– Я сказал ей, что если она вломится в наш дом без разрешения, я расскажу Юсуфу, сколько сливок она скармливает его чертовой кошке, – говорит Артур, отвлекаясь. – Господи, мать твою, боже, Имс, здесь _фруктовые мошки_.

– Думаю, это всё бананы, – говорит Имс, глядя на мошек. Артур разворачивается и включает свой прожигающий взгляд на полную мощность, так что Имс делает шаг назад и поднимает руки вверх. – Я забыл о них! Я, правда, забыл! Пожалуйста, вспомни, как тебе понравилось в Монте-Карло, я верю, ты сможешь. 

– Это _тебе_ нравилось в Монте-Карло, – говорит Артур. – Из всех мест, которые можно было выбрать…

– Я выиграл десять тысяч! – возражает Имс. – Меньше, чем за двенадцать часов, и, хочу тебе напомнить, что ты выиграл почти столько же за игрой в кости.

– Я отдал бы это всё, чтобы наша кухня не пахла, как помойка, – рявкает Артур. – Я бы отдал в два раза больше.

– Но ты _загорел_ , – парирует Имс. Он вытаскивает из ящика кухонное полотенце и прижимает его к лицу в надежде, что запах не вырубит его, когда он откроет холодильник. – Это бесценно.

– Ты выглядишь, как сумасшедший грабитель, – очень строго сообщает ему Артур, но уголки его губ подрагивают.

– Да? Что ж, тогда, – говорит Имс, раздувает мешок для мусора и протягивает его Артуру, – как говориться, делу время и так далее… Прикроешь меня?

– Если мне, в самом деле, придётся стреляться, – бурчит Артур, сжимая мешок так далеко от себя, как только может, – я просто…Если там в самом деле есть что-то _живое_ , Имс, богом клянусь, тебе конец.

– И я паду гордой жертвой священной мести, – с готовностью соглашается Имс. Он делает последний глубокий вдох и добавляет: – Ладно, час пробил. Если запах убьёт меня, знай – я люблю тебя.

– Напыщенный засранец, – говорит Артур. – Давай уже сделаем это.

Имс кивает и кладет руку на ручку. 

– Готовься, сладкий, – говорит он и открывает дверку.


End file.
